


A Very Supernatural Christmas Party

by sarasaurusrex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Gadreel (Supernatural), Ballroom Dancing, Biting, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Castiel Is So Done, Castiel Wearing Dean Winchester's Clothes, Castiel and Dean Winchester Fight, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury & Sam Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury Lives, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Dancing, Dean Winchester Loves Christmas, Dom Castiel, Drinking, Everyone Is Alive, First Dance, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Hair-pulling, Healing Sex, Hook-Up, Humor, Hurt Dean Winchester, I just want Gadreel to be happy, Jealous Castiel, Jealous Dean Winchester, Love Bites, M/M, Metatron (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Outdoor Sex, Partying, Past Anna Milton/Dean Winchester, Pillow Talk, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Castiel, Possessive Dean Winchester, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Dean Winchester, Prankster Sam Winchester, Pre-Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester is Not Amused, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Dancing, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester, Unrequited Castiel/Hannah (Supernatural), everybody pranks Metatron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasaurusrex/pseuds/sarasaurusrex
Summary: Metatron's annual Christmas parties are the stuff of legends. As in, no one has ever been able to stop Gabriel bitching about how terrible they are. This year, Gabriel decides to ask one of the Winchesters to go as his date. Guess which one. Castiel has a similar idea, but things don't go as planned. Meanwhile, Sam, Dean, and Charlie discover the true meaning of Christmas. Spoiler: it's shopping, and a lot of booze.I wrote this as part of the Gabriel Monthly Challenge and spnfanficpond's Weekly Episode Writing Challenge on tumblr, the Supernatural Amino's Holiday Prompt List, and their Hunters Writing Club. Basically, a whole bunch of Christmassy prompts. I'm a busy women, so I'm smushing every single prompt into one big fic and I'll be posting it until Christmas.Enjoy! And Happy Holidays!





	1. The Men of Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gets harassed by a letter, à la Hogwarts. Meanwhile, Sam and Dean prepare the bunker for Christmas. Well, Dean prepares it while Sam tries his best to ignore him.

Chapter One

The Men of Letters

  


Gabriel mashed the letter up in his hands in a fit of annoyance and threw it into the middle of the lake. He took several deep breaths, watching his icy breath rise in the air.

_Not again. Oh Dad, not again._

Gabriel slumped on a bench overlooking the steely lake. The mountainous woods around him were already dusted with snow. Not a soul was in sight.

Every year Metatron put on this little party, and every angel had to go and listen to him prattle on about being Dad's favorite. The self-serving bastard. With his eggnog toasts to their 'glorious host' and his hors d'oeuvres served by cupids. And then there was the not-mandatory, mandatory 'plus one'. Metatron liked pretending that he cared about everyone's social lives, but really he just liked gossiping about everyone. What a waste of time.

Gabriel leaned back with a huff. Something caught his eye on the bench beside him, making him glance down.

The letter. Resealed with wax and shining as if under a heavenly spotlight.

Gabriel swore loudly.

"How does he keep finding me?" He yelled, "Every year, Metatron! Every year!" He roared at the heavens. He grabbed the letter roughly, "Fine. Fine! I'll show you what I think of your invitation. You pompous, arrogant..." Gabriel took a lighter out of his pocket and flicked it open. He lowered the letter into the flame, watching in satisfaction as it began to smoke and churn. Gabriel grinned, holding the flaming letter skywards, "How's this for an R.S.V.P.?" He waved it around, laughing victoriously. But as he did so, he felt something hot creeping up his backside. Gabriel turned on the spot, looking down.

He was on fire.

"Oh shit... shit shit shit!" Gabriel dropped the letter and ran about, trying to extinguish himself. But the flames were spreading rapidly. Illusion or not, it was hot enough to burn him. With a groan of frustration, he booked it to the edge of the lake and threw himself him with a bone-chilling splash.

A flock of passing geese hooked in the wintry silence.

Gabriel resurfaced with a great breath. He splashed and gasped, shivering violently in the freezing water. But he wasn't on fire anymore. With a mutinous glance upward, he began making his way back to shore, his clothes sticking to him and chilling him to the core.

With a rush of realization, he felt for his phone in his pocket. The familiar lump made his heart sink. Yep, that was ruined. But wait... what was that in the other pocket?

Gabriel pulled out the letter, pristine and un-burned. Hell, it wasn't even wet.

"Metatron!" Gabriel's roar echoed across the lake, "Fine! You great big bag of dicks! I'll go to your stupid Christmas party!"

An early snowstorm had buried the Men of Letter's bunker in sparkling snow. The woods were white and untouched. The sky was grey and bright. To Dean, this meant a snow day was in order. He had Cas pick up beer and eggnog, and a tree to decorate, while Sam sat reading by the fire.

"Come on, Sammy. Where's your Christmas spirit?"

"I don't like Christmas, Dean." Sam reminded him, not looking up from the page.

Dean stopped, an impala ornament in his hand and a shabby cardboard box under his arm labeled, _'X-Mas Shit'_ , "What do you mean you don't like Christmas?"

"Why do you insist I like Christmas?" Sam put his book down.

"I don't insist you like it. I insist you tolerate it." Dean clarified, setting the box down and rifling through it.

"I am tolerating it." Sam said, "This is me tolerating it."

"No it's not. Not yet." Dean found what he was looking for and laughed, "Ah-ha!"

Sam watched apprehensively as Dean walked over to him, "Dean... what are you... no. No." Sam tried to throw him off, but it was no use, "Aw come on..."

“There... we... go!" Dean stepped back to admire his creation. He had fixed a headband with light up reindeer antlers on Sam's head.

Sam clenched his jaw, looking at Dean impatiently.

Dean looked thrilled, "Now you're tolerating it." He pointed at him, then went back to his box.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Not for long." He muttered, returning to his book.

There were years when Dean barely acknowledged Christmas, and then there were Christmases like this; Where, for some reason, Dean seemed to wake up with a bough of holly up his ass and an insatiable desire to play drunk Santa all month long.

"It's a good look for you, Sam!" Dean called over to him, "Oh, hey, would you get that?" He heard his phone buzzing on the table.

"Yep." Sam grabbed the phone and answered it, "Hello? No, no it's Sam. Charlie! Hey, what's up?"

Dean popped out of his box to listen.

"No we're not doing anything. Well, Dean's started obsessing over Christmas already but... wait, what? No, no Charlie, don't. Hey, listen to me! It's not... Charlie? Charlie!"

Dean hurried over, "What's wrong?"

Charlie had hung up on him. Sam put the phone down with a sigh, "She's... coming over to help set the tree."

Dean's expression vanished, "Great! Hey, how do I look?"

Sam looked over at Dean and nearly did a double take. He bit back a smile, "Very festive, Dean."

Dean was wearing a reindeer sweater with a light up, plastic nose sewn on. He slapped Sam on the back, "There ya go. Holiday spirit, Sammy! Holiday spirit." He took a sip from Sam's glass of bourbon.

"Hey! Get your own." Sam smiled.

"Good idea." Dean said, then went to the bar before returning to his box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as part of the Gabriel Monthly Challenge and spnfanficpond's Weekly Episode Writing Challenge on tumblr, the Supernatural Amino's Holiday Prompt List, and their Hunters Writing Club (December). Basically, a whole bunch of Christmassy prompts. I'm a busy women, so I'm smushing every single prompt into one big fic and I'll be posting it until Christmas.
> 
> Here are the prompts for this chapter:
> 
> Gabriel Monthly Challenge  
> AU/Trope - Fake Dating for the Holidays
> 
> Hunters Writing Club (December)  
> "What do you mean you don't like Christmas?" "Why do you insist I like Christmas?"
> 
> Amino's Holiday Prompt List  
> 1\. first snowfall  
> 2\. reindeer
> 
> Enjoy! And Happy Holidays!


	2. Look What the Blizzard Blew In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean, Cas, and Charlie decorate the bunker for Christmas and reflect on the simple joys of family, friends, and eggnog. All of which will all be ruined by a surprise guest. Thank Chuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I'll be posting this lovely little Santa's sack of Christmas smut throughout December *cough*asIwriteit*cough*. It's for a million different December writing challenges which I detail at the end. Because of this, I'm going to go easy on the smut and label every chapter that contains it with a warning. 
> 
> The story is still rated Teen as of Chapter Two.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos so far :) With everything that's happening on tumblr right now, I'm more grateful than ever for AO3's fabulous community and leadership.

Chapter Two

Look What the Blizzard Blew In

With Charlie on her way over and Castiel out on a Christmas supply run, Sam and Dean decorated the bunker while they waited. Their dad’s old box of ‘X-Mas shit’ was mostly old, open bottles of booze and something that looked suspiciously like a reindeer hoof, but it had some legitimate decorations, too. They put wreaths on the doors, tinsel on the banisters, and Dean even hid a talking Santa in Sam’s closet.

“What’s so funny?” Sam asked him suspiciously.

“Nothing! Nothing at all.” Dean put on a serious face.

Castiel came back twice before Charlie arrived. The first time he’d brought them a gigantic, leafy fern that the ‘plant salesman’ insisted was a tree. They made Cas take it back, but they kept the beer and eggnog.

The second time Castiel brought back a colossal, live palm tree that Sam and Dean suspected had been basking in the Bahamas not thirty minutes ago.

"It's a tree." Castiel breathed.

"Yes, it is..." Sam agreed.

Sam and Dean were both staring at it. Sam looked hesitant, Dean was biting back a grin.

"I made sure this time." Castiel patted its thick trunk, "I pulled it right out of the ground."

"Did you?" Dean's eyes were watering. Even Sam was smiling now.

"What's wrong?" Castiel's brow furrowed, "Is this not the right kind of tree?" He asked wearily.

"No! No, it's great Cas." Sam assured him, "Thank you."

"It's the best Christmas tree I've ever seen." Dean said, "Good job, Cas."

Castiel didn't look convinced, but he was too tired to press the issue further. Surely this was a proper tree.

Sam and Dean navigated the gigantic palm tree into the sitting room with difficulty. It was so huge that they kept getting stuck on corners and furniture. Meanwhile, the fronds were knocking everything off the walls and the roots were spreading sand and soil everywhere.

A few times they had to stop for laughing too hard. By the time they were done, Sam's light-up antlers were halfway down his head and Dean was red in the face. The palm tree towered over the multi-leveled sitting room, fanning out across the second floor balcony.

"What a beauty." Dean sniffed.

"Yeah.” Sam huffed, “I'm gunna need another drink."

Dean made drinks for the three of them while they calmed down. Castiel wasn’t sure what was so funny, but he decided it was best not to ask. Once they were settled, they all cleaned up the path of destruction caused by the palm tree, all the while reassuring Cas that the tree would look better once it was decorated.

Finally, Charlie arrived. They had just righted the very last lampshade when she called them from outside. Dean was thrilled to find that she was wearing a Christmas sweater of her own and carrying bags of ornaments and Christmas supplies.

“Sup, Christmas-bitches?” She beamed, “Oh, and Castiel.” She added as Dean led her down the stairs. "Have you been a good boy this year?" She asked Dean.

"Not a chance."

"That's my boys."

Dean helped her get settled while Sam took her giant, fluffy coat.

"I’m glad I left when I did.” She told them, “It is really coming down out there now. Nice tree." She stared upwards, "It's like Christmas in the tropics. I assume..." She noticed Castiel staring at her.

"Yep. That's what we're going for this year." Dean nodded, surveying the tree.

"Well that's perfect because I brought..." She reached into one of her bags and pulled out... "Hawaiian-Shirt Santa." She smiled. It was a three foot tall, plug in Santa that danced the hula.

"Ha! It's perfect." Dean laughed, “Hey Sammy! Put on some Christmas music, would ya?”

“Sure.” Sam went to his chair and pulled up some music on his tablet, “Charlie, what do you take? We have beer, egg nog...”

“I could go for a beer.” She said, joining Sam as he went to the bar. She crouched down to look at their selection, “Oh, you have ‘Awesomeness’? That’s… awesome.” She took a bottle.

Sam laughed, “You can thank Cas for that one. He must’ve grabbed every kind of beer in Kansas.”

“Sam...” Dean was holding Sam’s tablet and eyeing him in exasperation.

Sam’s brow furrowed, “What?”

“This isn’t Christmas music, man!”

Sam straightened up matter-of-factly, “Actually, it is. The song’s called Christmas Lights.”

Dean looked back at the tablet, “Yeah well, you can’t play it on this.” He dropped the tablet on the couch.

“What? Why not?” Sam came over and picked it up defensively.

“Because.” Dean said, picking up a remote by the TV, “I didn’t wire up this place for nothing.” Dean pressed a button and a classic rock version of ‘It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas’ blasted from every corner of the bunker.

Sam rolled his eyes.

“Yeah...” Dean grinned, “Classic vinyl.”

Charlie laughed, “Very nice.”

Sam opened Charlie’s beer for her, then the four of them began putting up lights and ornaments. They had to lean over the balcony railing to get most of the ornaments up, but with Cas's help it didn't take long. Dean insisted he put up the impala ornament himself, which required reaching precariously over the railing. It was the only ornament he’d bought himself, rather than fish out of their dad’s old X-Mas box.

“Just put it in the front.” Charlie told him.

“It doesn’t quite fit. It’s delicate.” Dean defended, trying not to look down.

Sam laughed, “It’s what, Dean?”

“Shut up.”

Soon the tree was decked out in tinsel, Christmas lights, John's old rock n roll themed ornaments, and Charlie's superhero ones. It was the oddest combination of ornaments, but it looked perfect to Sam and Dean. They even wrote their names in sharpie on red and green socks and hung them on the fireplace.

Panting and laughing, they sat back and admired their work by the fireside. It wasn't a traditional tree, but it turned out so well that even Castiel seemed proud. There a contented silence between them as they listened to the crackling of the fire and the blizzard blowing outside.

"So... I got you guys presents..." Charlie broke the silence. She casually grabbed her bag off the floor beside her.

"No way." Sam smiled.

"Oh, Charlie, you didn't have to do that." Dean said.

Charlie ignored him. She got up and handed them both neatly wrapped presents in Star Wars-themed Christmas wrapping paper. She even had one for Castiel.

“Thank you.” He said in surprise, taking it gingerly.

"I know it's early, but I'm never sure when I'm going to see you boys, so I figured now’s a good time."

Sam and Dean unwrapped their gifts while Castiel stared at his. Charlie gently prodded him and he took the hint. He began unwrapping his, too.

"Oh, no..." Sam laughed, grinning as he took a box out of the paper. He looked at Dean's gift and his suspicions were confirmed.

Charlie had gotten them both miniature plastic figures of... Sam and Dean Winchester.

Dean stared at his.

"So... remember those books you told me never to talk about?" Charlie asked, ignoring Dean's stony look, "Well it turns out there was a limited-time toy release of your... you guyses… in Japan! So I went on eBay and.. " She trailed off.

Castiel had opened his box and taken out the tiny winged man in a trench-coat.

"I thought maybe you could use them as ornaments.” She was becoming less sure of her gifts as she spoke, “You know... as opposed to killing me." She froze as Dean stood up from his chair, "Uh-oh." She muttered, but the next thing knew, Dean was wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Thanks Charlie." He let her go, holding the little Dean, "I've always wanted to be an action figure." He smiled at her.

Charlie and Sam both looked relieved. Castiel was just intrigued.

"Well, now we have to get you something." Sam smiled.

"It's okay. Really." Charlie assured them, "Being here, enjoying the Christmas spirit, that is the gift." She said sincerely, "Hey, let's put tiny Castiel on top of the tree. You know."

Dean grinned, "Cas? Would you do the honors?"

"Yeah, it's traditional to put an angel on top of the tree." Sam told him.

Castiel looked at his figurine and an odd expression came over him; It was almost like a smile, "Of course. One angel on the tree coming up."

Once lil Cas was on the tree, Charlie put lil Sam and Dean by the impala ornament, and they all laughed and talked for what seemed like hours. Dean and Charlie had somehow managed to get both Sam and Cas in Christmas sweaters. Sam's was too small and kept sliding

up, but Dean insisted that made it even better. They'd just put some pizzas in the oven and proposed that Charlie spend the night to avoid the icy roads when a siren went off in the bunker.

The boys stood up. Charlie froze in her seat.

"What's going on? Is the pizza burning?" She asked hopefully.

"No. Stay here." Sam said.

With a silent look to Dean, they both grabbed guns stashed under their seats and split up. Sam went upstairs to the entryway, Dean down to the garage, while Castiel stayed to guard Charlie.

"Jeez, are there guns hidden under the toilet seats, too?" Charlie asked Castiel.

"Probably." He said stoically.

Charlie looked somewhat reassured.

They waited, ears straining at every gust of wind and crackle of the fire. In no time the siren went off and Dean came back.

"The garage is secure." He said, "Where's Sam?"

Charlie pointed up the stairs.

"Alright, Cas, do a sweep of the place. I'll stay here with Charlie."

Castiel nodded and disappeared with a rush of air.

Charlie blinked and spat hair out of her mouth, "That was… cool."

Upstairs, Sam had found the front door to the bunker wide open. A wintry chill was blowing in and there were footsteps in the snow. Sam stepped outside slowly, trying to minimize the crunch of snow under each step. He pointed his gun into the trees, but there wasn’t a soul in sight. The footsteps could've been Charlie's, but why was the door open?

After of few moments of silence, the only movement caused by the wind and snow, Sam had to admit defeat. He stepped back inside and slammed the door shut, making sure it was locked. With a chilly breath, he turned around to head back downstairs, but in the dull red glow of the emergency lights he came face to face with another man.

Sam's breath caught his throat. Instinctively, he smashed his shotgun over the intruder's head. The intruder buckled and Sam aimed his gun at him. But before he could get a word out...

"Ow! What was that for?" The intruder demanded.

Sam stopped. He knew that voice, "Gabriel?"

"Yeah!" Gabriel clutched his bleeding nose and the bleeding stopped.

Sam stared down at him in shock, "Are you crazy? Sneaking up on me like that?" He whispered, "What are you doing here?"

Gabriel eyed him appeasingly and put his hands up, "What, I can't come by to say hi?"

“No.” Sam said firmly.

"Sammy?" Dean had come running up the stairs when he heard another man's voice. He stopped at the sight of Gabriel kneeling on the floor. He looked between his brother and the Archangel, then lifted his gun.

"Woah. Woah! Easy there, tiger.” Gabriel slowly got to his feet, “I was just in neighborhood so I thought I'd stop by..."

"Bull."

Sam gestured to Dean knowingly.

"Wow. Where is the trust?"

“How about you start by telling us where you’ve been? Hm?” Dean said, not lowering his gun, “Last we saw, you were dead.”

“Fake news.” Gabriel replied. When he got glared at he continued, “What can I say? I’m passionately peripatetic.”

"Say that ten times fast.” Dean muttered.

"Dean." Castiel appeared beside him looking urgent, "There is an angel here, I'm sure of... it." He looked at Gabriel.

"Howdy, Cas."

Castiel took out his angel blade.

"Aw come on!" Gabriel groaned, "Look, I'm unarmed. I come in peace. I mean you no harm. Frisk me if you’d like." He winked at Sam.

Sam's lips tightened.

Castiel stared at Gabriel for a moment, "He's telling the truth. He is unarmed."

"See?” Gabriel said, “I just wanted to come in to warm my feathers."

Dean eyed Gabriel wearily.

"You guys carrying on the party without me?" A small voice came from the stairs. Charlie had poked her head up to see what was going on, "Who's that?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Fine. Come in." He said, turning down the stairs.

Sam's eyes widened, "What? Dean... wait." He followed after him.

Gabriel raised his eyebrows at Castiel, then strutted past him, after Sam and Dean.

Castiel sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as part of the Gabriel Monthly Challenge and spnfanficpond's Weekly Episode Writing Challenge on tumblr, the Supernatural Amino's Holiday Prompt List, and their Hunters Writing Club (December). Basically, a whole bunch of Christmassy prompts. I'm a busy women, so I'm smushing every single prompt into one big fic and I'll be posting it until Christmas.  
> Here are the prompts for this chapter:
> 
> Gabriel Monthly Challenge  
> Song - Christmas Lights by Coldplay
> 
> spnfanficpond's Weekly Episode Writing Challenge  
> "It doesn't quite fit. It's delicate."  
> "“I’m passionately peripatetic.”
> 
> Amino's Holiday Prompt List  
> 11\. stockings (the socks count, right?)  
> 16\. by the fire  
> 17 "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas"  
> 19\. holiday/Christmas tree  
> 25\. exchanging gifts  
> 27\. family  
> 29\. friendships
> 
> Enjoy! And Happy Holidays!


	3. Christmas Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel joins the Christmas festivities in the Men of Letters bunker, but he has a surprise for Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is for a million different writing challenges I'm participating in throughout the month of December. Because of this, I'm going to go easy on the smut and label every chapter that contains it with a warning. 
> 
> The story is still rated Teen as of Chapter Three.

Chapter Three

Christmas Revelations

"It's Christmas, Sammy." Dean told Sam as they walked back downstairs into the Men of Letter’s bunker with a curious Charlie glancing over her shoulder. They were followed by Castiel and a mischievously delighted looking Gabriel, "Besides,” Dean went on, “if he tries anything, this bunker is designed to trap him. He'd be an idiot to attack us here."

"He _is_ an idiot." Sam said apprehensively.

"Hey!"

As they stepped out in the fully decorating living room, Charlie turned to Dean and whispered, "Is that another angel?"

"Yeah. Archangel."

"Woah. Which one?"

Before Dean could answer, Gabriel had swept around and took Charlie by the hand, "Gabriel, at your service." He bowed suavely, kissing her hand.

Charlie blushed.

Sam elbowed him off as he walked by.

Gabriel chuckled. He straightened up and looked around, "Nice tree."

"Thank you." Castiel said stiffly, "I picked it myself."

Gabriel eyed him in amusement, "I bet you did."

"Wow. Gabriel, huh?" Charlie said as they all went back to their seats.

Sam, Dean, and Charlie immediately took the good spots by the fire. Gabriel grabbed Castiel's spot before he could sit down. Castiel glared at him.

"So you're the one who faked his own death and left Sam and Dean to fight Lucifer alone. Nice." Charlie recalled.

Gabriel's smile fell.

Castiel moved to stand by Charlie's seat, looking proud.

"Well, I had important things of my own to take of." Gabriel reasoned.

"I'll bet." Dean eyed him.

Sam huffed a laugh, "Yeah. He was probably out partying with porn stars."

Charlie and Castiel looked to Gabriel curiously.

"You're not wrong, Sammy." Gabriel regained his composure, "But not just any porn stars." He took an impressive breath, "Belladonna."

Both Dean and Charlie deflated longingly in their seats.

"Alright, well, that's fair." Charlie accepted.

Sam looked around in indignation, “Guys, seriously?"

"You partied with a deadly poison?" Castiel clarified.

Gabriel gave him a pitying look, "No, Cas, the porn star."

Castiel looked a little nauseous, "Oh."

Gabriel sat back in his seat looking victorious. Charlie looked jealous, while Dean seemed lost in a daydream.

"Alright. Well." Sam cleared his throat, "I'm going to go check on the pizzas."

"I'll help you." Gabriel got up.

"It's just a pizza." Sam said, "I think I can handle it."

"Make sure he doesn't burn it." Dean instructed Gabriel.

Gabriel gave him a small salute. Sam sighed.

Once they were gone, Charlie and Dean shared a meaningful look, "I wonder what she's like in person."

"I know." Dean mumbled, “I’ll bet she smells nice.”

“Yeah...”

Castiel sighed.

Sam flicked the lights on the kitchen and went to the ovens. There were three of them stacked atop each other in the wall, so Sam opened the door of each to check on the pizzas.

"So... Sam." Gabriel spoke up.

"What is it, Gabriel?" Sam asked expectantly. He put on an oven-mitt to turn one of the pizzas. When Gabriel didn't respond, Sam turned to face him, "What?"

Gabriel looked like he was trying very hard not to say something inappropriate. Finally, "You look... nice."

Sam stared at him, then realized he was wearing a too small Christmas sweater, light up reindeer antlers, and the oven-mitt Dean had bought at the state fair because it was shaped like boobs. Sam took the antlers off and threw them on the counter, "Thanks." He brushed him off.

"Aw, c'mon Sammy." Gabriel stood next to him, watching him cook, "Believe it or not, I didn't stop by just to say hi."

"Oh my god." Sam said flatly, turning the pizza in the oven.

Gabriel gave him a short look, then continued, "I actually came by to offer you a very rare, incredible opportunity."

Sam was half listening, "Mmhm." He shut the oven door and moved on to the middle one.

"A very. Very. Rare. Invaluable, once in a lifetime…!"

Sam shut the oven door, "Spit it out Gabriel."

Gabriel took a breath, then watched Sam bend over to check the bottom pizza. He raised an eyebrow.

"Be my date to Metatron's Christmas party?"

Sam almost headbutted the oven. Gabriel snapped his fingers just in time and Sam was able to avoid burning his forehead. He stood up suddenly, "You what?" He shouted, feeling his forehead with the inappropriate oven-mitt.

"Be my date to the Christmas party. Please."

"What? No!" Sam threw the oven-mitt by the antlers and rubbed his forehead.

"Sam please. Please Sam. Please. Please. Sam." Gabriel was inching closer with every word, looking up at him hopelessly.

Sam stared at him in shock. He kept glancing up at the open entry way where he could hear Dean talking, "Jesus. Would you stop?" He took Gabriel by the shoulders, "Why on earth would I be your... your..."

"Date."

"...date. To a Christmas party. To _Metatron's_ Christmas party. Are you insane?"

"Come on, Sam.” Gabriel groaned, “Metatron makes all the angels go to this stupid thing every year. It’s _so_ boring. I thought maybe you could make it fun for once." He reasoned.

Sam look surprised, but impressed.

"Plus, you _know_ Castiel is bringing Dean. You guys can hang out together."

Sam blinked, "Wait… what? He is?"

"Duh." Gabriel ignored Sam's look of confusion, "Come on Sam. You have to save me. Be my date." Gabriel pleaded, "Please Sam. Sam."

"Alright! Alright." Sam stopped him, “Just… shut up, would you?”

“Oh please, they don’t care.” Gabriel gestured to the living room, “So you’ll do it?”

Sam considered Gabriel, “Yeah. Fine.”

Gabriel gave him a mischievous grin.

“But no funny stuff!” He pointed defensively.

Gabriel threw up his hands in mock indignation, “What? Me?”

Sam gave him a knowing look, then moved around him to walk back into the living room.

It wasn’t until later that night that Sam realized what he’d agreed to do. Sam, Dean, Charlie, Castiel, and Gabriel kept the fire going for hours. They argued over pizza toppings as they ate, made festive drinks (Charlie turned out to be quite the bartender), watched slasher Santa movies, and sang carols by the tree. Even Castiel joined in after one too many eggnogs. He joined Gabriel in a playful rendition of “Carol of the Bells”, complete with a Christmas wreath around his head, and not knowing any of the words. Charlie was laughing so hard she couldn’t speak, and Sam was cracking up. Dean had stopped drinking a while ago and was just enjoying the festivities. He couldn’t remember ever feeling so relaxed.

“Woah, woah… hold up just a minute. What are those?” Gabriel had noticed the Sam and Dean figurines in the tree next to the model impala.

“Uh oh.” Dean smiled, watching as Gabriel examined the figurines.

“Psst.” Charlie leaned over, “Check out the one on top.”

Sam put his face in his hand as Gabriel spotted Castiel on top of the tree.

Gabriel gave a rough laugh and looked at Castiel, “You look good in plastic, Cas.”

Castiel had no idea what he was talking about.

“They’re our Christmas presents from Charlie.” Sam told Gabriel.

Charlie beamed.

“What, no presents under the tree for me?” Gabriel pouted at her.

“Santa only gives presents to good kids, remember?” Dean grinned.

Gabriel grinned back, “Santa’s not real, Dean.”

Charlie suddenly gasped, making everyone in the room stop what they were doing and look at her. There was a look of horror on her face, “Santa’s not real?” She breathed. She bit back a smile.

Sam and Dean laughed.

Charlie got up and pulled a candy cane out of her backpack. She brandished it at Gabriel, “Here. Merry Christmas, Gabriel the Archangel.”

Gabriel looked touched, “Aw. How sweet.” He took the candy cane and put it in his mouth.

The humans in the room all laughed.

Gabriel understood why in seconds. “Aw… pfft.” He took it out of his mouth and began peeling off the plastic, “Thanks, red.” He winked at Charlie and popped the candy back in his mouth.

The impromptu party began fizzling out around the third Christmas horror movie: Santa’s Slay. Once Charlie began dozing off in her chair, Dean called it. He picked her up and carried her to her room, laughing to himself as he heard Charlie mutter, “Merry Christmas!” in her sleep.

Sam turned off the TV, then he and a clumsy Castiel cleaned up while Gabriel put out the fire. Sam wanted to do the dishes before bed, so Dean turned in without him. He was nearly finished when he overheard Gabriel talking to Castiel.

“I’m just saying, it’s not as hard as it seems.”

“You’re probably right, but still. I’ve put so much on him lately, I’m not… I haven’t been a good friend.”

“Castiel. Listen to yourself, would you? Are you saying he’ll say no?”

“I know he’ll say no.”

“How can you know that? You just gotta ask.”

“Oh, right. And who have you asked? Because I heard Balthazar’s already bringing somebody.”

“I’m not bringing Balthazar. That flashy son-of-a-bitch. Great ass. But, no… I asked Sam.”

“You what?” Castiel choked.

Gabriel laughed quietly, “And he said yes.”

Castiel made a noise like a groan.

“So just do it. You’ll thank me in the morning.”

Sam cleared his throat, making both angels look up at him in alarm. He was leaning in the doorway, watching them curiously.

“Heya Sammy.” Gabriel grinned.

Castiel looked hungover already.

“Hey. Um, I’m going to bed. So… are you two alright in here?”

Castiel sighed, “Yes, Sam. Thank you.”

Sam nodded politely, then gave Gabriel a watchful look and left the room.

Gabriel returned the look with exasperation, then yelled, “Save me a pillow, Sam.”

“You wish!” Sam’s voice echoed down the hallway.

“See? He can’t wait.” Gabriel smiled at Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as part of the Gabriel Monthly Challenge on tumblr, the Supernatural Amino's Holiday Prompt List, and their Hunters Writing Club (December). Basically, a whole bunch of Christmassy prompts. I'm a busy women, so I'm smushing every single prompt into one big fic and I'll be posting it until Christmas.
> 
> Here are the prompts for this chapter:
> 
> Gabriel Monthly Challenge  
> "What, no presents under the tree for me?"  
> There was look of horror on his/her/their face when he/she/they realized that Santa wasn't real.
> 
> Amino's Holiday Prompt List  
> 9\. yuletide carols/holiday songs  
> 12\. wreaths  
> 18\. candy canes  
> 21\. Christmas movies  
> 23\. holiday party  
> Enjoy! And Happy Holidays!


	4. Effigies and Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam suspects Castiel has asked Dean to the party, but HAS he??? Bonus: Castiel makes cookies and Sam and Gabriel bond.

Chapter Four

Effigies and Angels

The morning after the party occurred without incident. Sam had expected Gabriel to barge into his room during the night, especially after what Sam had agreed to, but no such thing happened. Sam didn’t wake until 8am, and it was because Dean was pounding on his door.

“Sammy! Wake up, I’m making pancakes. How many do you want?”

Sam checked his alarm clock, “Uh… just two.” He said groggily.

“Do you… want marshmallows on that?” Dean asked again. He sounded like he was trying to keep his voice serious.

Sam had to think about that one, “Did… Gabriel ask for marshmallows on his?”

Silence.

“Hurry up. Get some pants on and let’s eat.” Dean said.

Sam laughed to himself and got up.

Sam, Dean, Charlie, and Gabriel ate breakfast together at the Men of Letters’ table, while Castiel drank coffee and stole not so subtle glances at Dean. Dean looked a bit stiffer than usual, but maybe it was just Sam’s imagination. Sam hadn’t had time to think about what he’d heard last night, but if he was right, then Castiel was going to ask Dean to the party. Or maybe he’d already asked him.

Gabriel was regaling Charlie with tales of his shenanigans as Loki.

“What? He’s in Marvel comics.” Charlie said sheepishly, listening to every word Gabriel said, “So is that why you like sweets?” She asked.

“Well...” Gabriel stabbed a syrup soaked marshmallow with a fork, “You do something enough you start to appreciate it.” He said wisely, then ate the marshmallow.  
Sam huffed a laugh. He hadn’t seen Gabriel so carefree since he was the Trickster. Gabriel sneaked Sam a wink over his coffee and Sam nearly spilled his.

Charlie left after breakfast so she could beat the afternoon traffic. Sam and Dean saw her off, and shortly after that Castiel and Gabriel went their separate ways. Soon it was just Sam, Dean, and the palm tree.

Sam looked at it and laughed softly, “I can’t believe he ripped a palm tree out of the ground.”

Dean grinned, “Tell me about it. Can you imagine? Some couple’s laying on the beach on their honeymoon and a guy in a trench-coat shows up.”

Sam laughed.

“Ah… what a night.” Dean sighed, “You want more coffee?”

“No man, I’m good.” Sam sank into a chair at the table and opened his laptop.

Dean took the last of the coffee and returned to the table.

“Oh, hey.” He said, “Check this out.” He’d spotted the box of ‘X-Mas Shit’ on the floor and was grabbing something out of it, “I meant to show you last night, but...”

“We ended up having a Christmas party?” Sam said.

“Yeah.” Dean huffed. He handed Sam a beat-up old Christmas card. It looked like it came from a gas station convenience store.

Sam took it curiously. Slowly, his expression softened, “Is this from dad?”

“Yeah.” Dean sat down beside him, watching contently as Sam opened it and read.

“Ha!” Sam laughed aloud, “Oh man. Dad.” He said fondly, “I can’t believe you kept this.”

“It was in the box. I guess I forgot about it.” Dean sipped his coffee.

“Hm.” Sam smiled at it, “You should put it on the fireplace.” He handed it back to Dean.

“Yeah, alright.” Dean took it and got up, looking for the perfect place.

Sam watched him set the card above the homemade Christmas stockings, turning it until it faced the perfect direction, “Hey, Dean?”

“Mm.”

“Did Cas ask you anything last night? You know, anything weird?”

Dean stood back to look at the card on the mantle, “What do you mean, weird?”

“I mean, well. Before I went to bed...” Sam paused, “He just seemed a little out of it.”

Dean thought about it, “Nah, I think he’s just not used to drinking. I mean, I thought angels couldn’t get drunk but… obviously _he_ can.”

Sam was staring at the card, too, “Yeah. Yeah, you’re probably right.” He looked back to his laptop.

Sam watched Dean out of the corner of his eye as he sat back down to enjoy his coffee. If Castiel didn’t ask Dean to the party, then Sam wouldn’t say anything. It wasn’t his business. Besides, the party was nearly a month away and Sam had his own problems to worry about: namely, how to tell Dean that he’d agreed to go with Gabriel.

“Hey.” Dean said suddenly, “Do you wanna build a snowman?”

Sam stared, “Did you just quote Frozen to me?”

Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam.

Sam laughed, “Uh… sure. Why not?”

“Awesome.” Dean finished his coffee with a single swig, “You’re doing down.”

“W… what?” Sam sputtered, “It’s not a competition.”

“Not with that attitude!”

Sam and Dean spent the freezing afternoon in winter coats and hats, not thinking about angels what so ever. It turned out that when Dean said ‘build a snowman’ he really meant a ‘have snowball fight’. Sam hadn’t even made the base of the snowman before he got pelted with a snowball so hard that his hat flew off.

“Oh, alright. That’s it!” Sam scrambled to his feet, scooping up snow.

For the next half an hour, Sam and Dean Winchester were at war. They threw snowballs hard enough to knock bark off trees, built up impenetrable snow walls, and at one point Dean dive bombed Sam’s snow fortress, crushing everything including Sam with an almighty shout, “ _Leroy Jenkins!_ ”. Birds abandoned their nests in droves as their shouts and laughter echoed through the silent, snow blanketed woods.

Eventually, they really did build a snowman. They drank beer chilled in the snow, and added to the snowman until it looked so atrocious they couldn’t look at it without cracking up. It had an empty bottle for a nose, one of Cas’s old trenchcoats, Christmas lights around its neck, and moose antlers made of sticks Dean had to climb halfway up a pine tree to break off. Sam had abandoned his hat and gloves, so Dean added those, too. Finally, he gave it angry eyebrows made of tree bark.

“Sammy…check it out.”

“Wha...” Sam turned. He expression broke into a laugh, “Ha! It looks just like Cas.”

Dean grinned.

By the time they headed back inside, their faces were red, half of their winter gear was bundled under Sam’s arm, and there was a stretch of snow half a mile wide that was packed down and littered with destroyed snowforts and trenches. It looked like a war scene. The snowman stood sentinel in the center, guarding the entrance to the bunker. Sam had completely forgotten about Metatron’s Christmas party.

Dean showered while Sam made them hot cocoa and checked the news feed on his laptop. It wasn't long before Dean came out looking refreshed and joined Sam at the table.

“...Sam.”

“Hm? What’s wrong?” Sam looked at him.

Dean’s face was set, “What is this?”

Sam looked at the mug of hot cocoa Dean was holding, “What?” Sam held back a smile, sipping his own mug, “You said you wanted Christmas, so drink up.”

Dean lifted it to his nose and smelled it.

“Plus I added bourbon.”

Dean drank it.

Sam huffed a laugh.

Dean sat beside him, looking over the news reports while they both drank their spiked hot cocoa in silence.

“Sam.”

Sam glanced at Dean, “What?”

“Are those… little marshmallows?”

Sam looked at his mug, “Y...yeah.” He said nonchalantly, “Why? You want some?”

Dean eyed him suspiciously. Then, “Yeah. Load me up.” He held out his mug.

Sam pulled out the bag he’d been hiding in his lap. Dean snorted. Sam opened it, and overflowed Dean’s mug with mini marshmallows.

“Aw, come on!” Dean said as they bounced onto his lap and on the floor. Dean flicked marshmallows out of his lap and took a sip while Sam chuckled. When Dean looked up he had marshmallows stuck precariously to his cocoa covered lips.

“Now that’s festive.” Sam grinned.

Dean gave him a serious look, but it just made Sam laugh.

“You’re getting marshmallows in your underwear drawer later tonight. Just so you know. They’re gunna be everywhere. Watching you.”

Sam was red from laughing.

“Sam. Dean.” Castiel’s voice interrupted them. He was rushing down the steps looking severe.

Dean did a double take, and a couple marshmallows flew off of him, “Hey Cas.” He said casually.

Castiel paused, looking at Dean, whose lips were covered in chocolate and sticky marshmallow, then at Sam, who was laughing silently into his hand.

“What… are you doing?”

“Nothing.” Dean said smartly, “Why don’t you join us? Hot cocoa? Here, I’ll make you some. Sit.” Dean got up, doing absolutely nothing about his festive look.

Sam calmed himself as Castiel sat down.

Castiel glanced at Sam, “What’s going on?”

“Nothing, Cas.” Sam said genuinely, “What’s up?”

Castiel seemed taken aback. “Did you forget my phone numbers?”

Sam looked puzzled.

“Because… oh, thank you.” Dean had brought him a mug and sat back down. He was suddenly looking awkward again, “You didn’t have to build me an effigy, you know.” Castiel said, “You can just call me on the phone.”

Sam looked startled, “W...what?”

Dean blinked.

They shared a small glance.

“Cas… it’s not...” Sam started.

Castiel tilted his head slightly.

“You know what. I’m glad you like it.” Dean said.

“Yes, the uh… the tree bark was a good idea.” He said seriously, “But I don’t have horns.” He almost looked offended.

Dean broke into a smile, “Yeah, I know. That was for Sammy. Anyway, drink up.” He said, “Don’t worry, it’s a virgin hot chocolate.”

Sam looked at him, “You can just call it a hot chocolate.” He said, “You drunk.”

Dean gave him a quick look.

Castiel tried the beverage, “It’s alright. I guess. Tastes like… molecules.”

Sam and Dean were grinning.

“What?” Castiel asked, marshmallows now sticking to him as well as Dean.

“You’ve got a few… molecules on you.” Dean gestured to his face.

Castiel wiped his face with his hand and looked down, “Ah. Yes. That’s. Hilarious.”

The sole purpose for Castiel’s visit seemed to be addressing the ‘effigy’ in front of the bunker. So once the matter was settled, and once Sam didn’t find anything convincing on his news feed, he decided he’d give Castiel and Dean some space.

“Well, I’m gunna go do a check on the alarm system.” Sam got up, taking his laptop with him.

Dean turned slightly, “I thought we do that on Wednesdays.”

“Yeah, well, after last night I figured better safe than sorry.”

“Yeah. That is your motto, isn’t it?” Dean gave him a look.

Sam scrunched his face up at him, then left the room.

Silence.

Dean cleared his throat, “So uh… Cas.”

Cas looked at him suddenly.

“Is something up? You look like you’ve got a... tree up your ass.” Dean bit his lip.

Castiel stared at him, “No. Nothing’s up. There. Anywhere.” His eyes widened slightly, “But I uh… I made you these.” He reached into his trench-coat and pulled out a small package.

Dean’s brow furrowed at the brown-paper package. There was a card on top. He took it and set his mug aside. He picked up the card. It was just a piece of thick paper folded in half that said ‘Merry Christmas, Dean’ on the inside in scratchy, nearly illegible writing. Dean looked at Castiel.

“It’s customary to accompany your gift with a card.” Castiel said, sounding a little unsure. He nodded at Dean, “Open it.”

So Dean opened it. It wasn’t wrapped very well, but inside was a stack of plastic-wrapped… “Cookies?”

Castiel cleared his throat, “Christmas cookies. I uh… looked up the recipe on Pin-trest.”

“You _made_ these?”

Castiel nodded quickly, “I did. Try them. They’re good. I think.”

Dean took one out of the wrapping, careful not to spill the rest. They were frosted, kind of, to look like candy canes, Santas, and… mules? Dean’s was a mule. He stared at it.

“It’s a donkey. The website said that it’s tradition to make them look like Christmas objects. You humans believe there was a donkey at the manger when Christ was born, but really it was a camel. I couldn’t...” Castiel watched as Dean took a bite, “...draw a camel.” Castiel watched apprehensively as Dean tasted it, “Too much cinnamon?”

Dean shook his head, holding the bite in his mouth. He blinked a few times, then swallowed determinedly, “They’re… good, Cas. Thanks.” Dean set the package on the table. He looked like he had something stuck in his throat. He swallowed again.

Castiel shifted in his seat.

“Cas...” Dean finally said.

“Well, Marry Christmas, Dean.”

“Cas.” He repeated, “Is there something you wanted to tell me? To ask me, maybe?”

Castiel’s eyes widened slightly, “No. Why do you ask?”

“Hm.” Dean eyed him, “No reason.”

There an awkward silence that Dean let spiral horribly. He watched Cas, his expression inscrutable. Castiel’s resemblance to his frozen effigy was uncanny.

Finally, “Well, I should go.” Castiel got up.

Dean didn’t stop him, so with a rush of air, Castiel was gone.

Dean stared at his mug of hot cocoa, looking stony. He finished eating his donkey cookie, chewing down each feeling that rose up and swallowing it into the pit of his stomach soundlessly.

Suddenly, Dean was plunged into darkness. All the lights in the bunker turned off simultaneously. Dean nearly choked. The emergency lights turned on, and then the sirens were back. Dean almost fell of his chair, slamming a fist into his chest.

Before he could even get up, the sirens turned off and the lights went back on.

“Sorry!” Sam’s voice hollered from below the study.

The rest of day passed without another visit from Castiel, Gabriel, or anyone. Sam and Dean kept to themselves after Sam sensed that the conversation with Castiel didn’t go well. Sam cleaned, ate cold pizza, read through a few Men of Letters’ files, while Dean did Chuck knows what in his room. It was late at night when Sam finally decided to go make sure Dean was still alive. He grabbed some left over pizza for him and was on his way downstairs when he heard something that made him nearly drop the plate.

“Sam! Sammy!” Dean’s voice was echoing through the hallway. He sounded injured, “Sam! Help.”

Sam broke into a run. He slid around a corner and landed right into Dean’s door, the pizza sliding to the edge of the plate. He grabbed the handle with one hand and threw the door open with his shoulder, “Dean!” His eyes scanned Dean’s room urgently, “Dean?”

“Sammy...” Dean groaned.

Dean was laying face down across his bed, one arm hanging off the side toward a plate of half eaten… where those cookies? The only light in the room was from the big-screen TV that was in the middle of another Christmas slasher flick.

Sam’s urgent expression fell.

“Get these away from me.” He waved his arm towards the cookies.

“Really, Dean?” Sam said tensely. He turned the lights on and Dean groaned. He dropped the plate of pizza on the nightstand by the bed, then stooped down to collect the cookies. “What are these?” He smelled them.

“They’re good, actually. Cas made them.” Dean grumbled, rolling over and clutching his stomach miserably.

“Did he use cinnamon?”

Dean belched, “Yep. They’re like cinnamon roll cookies, Sam. They’re… amazing. I can’t stop eating them.”

“Yeah.” Sam stood up with a huff, “You _look_ amazing.”

“What’s that?” He nodded at the pizza, “Ugh, no.”

Sam rolled his eyes and took both plates, “Okay, well. Have you just been down here all day eating cookies and watching slasher flicks?”

“Yeah, I have. You gunna give me a time out?”

“No.” Sam sighed, “But, why did Cas make you cookies?”

Dean shrugged weakly.

“Mhm.” Sam said, looking at the state of Dean’s room. It looked like he hadn’t moved all evening, “You should give him a break. He’s just trying to...”

“Trying to what?” Dean looked at him upside down.

Sam took a breath, “Trying to be your friend.”

“Yeah.” Dean said, “Friends don’t try to murder you with cookies.”

“ _You_ tried to murder you with cookies.” Sam corrected him, “Jeez, you’re like a dog in sausage factory.”

“A what?”

Sam turned to leave, “If you throw up, use your own bathroom this time? Okay?”

“Okay!” Dean grabbed a pillow and threw it over his face, “Hey! Turn the lights off.”

Sam turned the lights off, leaving Dean to finish his movie in peace.

“Great coping skills, Dean.” Sam muttered. Although, this didn’t surprise him at all. He went back upstairs to put the cookies and pizza away.

On his way up, Sam’s curiosity got the best of him and he tried a bite of a misshapen candy cane that looked more like a like a life saver. He nearly choked. It was a lot of cinnamon. As he chewed, he understood why Dean liked them. They kind of did taste like cinnamon rolls. Kind of.

As Sam walked into the kitchen, he almost choked for real. He dropped the plate of pizza, but Gabriel grabbed it just in time.

“Hiya Sammy.” Gabriel grinned at him.

Sam caught himself on the kitchen counter, “Yeah! No! Don’t worry about me. Save the pizza!” Sam breathed.

“Damn straight. Aw, you made me pizza.” Gabriel took a piece, “You okay, Sam? Didn’t mean to startle you.”

Sam stood up and collected himself, “Yeah, right.” He snatched the pizza out of Gabriel’s hand.

Gabriel pouted at him.

“How did you get in here anyway?” Sam put the pizza back on the counter by the cookies.

“Oh, that. Right.” Gabriel began, “Well I wondered how Dean’s bff always got in here will all your fancy warding. So I looked around last night, and I found that little panel with a smidge of Cas’s blood.” Gabriel scooted around Sam and leaned against the counter.

“So you added your own.”

“So I added my own.” Gabriel said, sneaking a piece of pizza behind his back and taking a not-so-subtle bite.

Sam glared at him, “So that’s why you came by yesterday? To add your blood so you could spy on us?”

“No! No, Sam.” Gabriel assured him, swallowing, “I really did just come by to ask you to the party. But since you said yes...”

Sam sighed.

“...I figured it was best if I could come by every now and again to discuss it.”

“Discuss what?”

“You know, matching suits, ties. Do you wear boxers or briefs?”

Sam glared.

“Well, I go commando. So...” He raised his brow flirtatiously at Sam.

“No. No, okay. I take it back. I’m not going.”

Gabriel looked crushed.

“Castiel tried asking Dean, I think, and he said no, too. So we’re not going.” Sam said, finally voicing his suspicions.

“Dean said no?” Gabriel looked confused, “Well that explains why he’s been moping.” He collected his thoughts, “Sam, look, you have to! I said no funny stuff, and I meant it!” He put the pizza down.

Sam folded his arms.

“Sam, I didn’t ask you just for kicks. I really do want you to go with me. Come on. You’re my top pick. Numero uno. Sam Winchester, with all his hair and… shoulders.” He looked Sam over.

“Enough.” Sam clenched his jaw.

“Okay. But look...” Gabriel said seriously, “Sam. I care about you guys. I do.” He added, seeing Sam’s tired look, “I swear. No tricks. No funny stuff. I’m asking you to be my date.”

Sam considered him, “Like, an actual date?” He clarified.

“Yup.” Gabriel nodded.

Sam looked away for a moment, thinking, “You mean, like, you’re asking me out?”

Gabriel smiled in exhaustion, “Yes, Sam. I’m asking you out.” He eyed him, “Should I get down on one knee?” He offered, starting to crouch down.

“No! No no no...” Sam pulled him back up, “No, you’re short enough.”

Gabriel grinned, “Ouch.”

Sam glanced down, the smallest of smiles playing on his lips.

Gabriel beamed, “So what you do say? Go out with me?”

Sam glanced around, sighed, then said, “Fine. Why not?”

Gabriel cheered, “Yes! Oh, Sam, you’ve made me the happiest Archangel. You won’t regret this!” He grabbed the slice of pizza and took a huge bite, “Okay, so matching suits. Yay or nay?”

“Nay.” Sam took a slice, too, “Definitely nay.”

“Okay. Complimentary colors at least? Red and green? It’ll be Christmassy.”

Sam thought about it, “I thought you didn’t want to go to this thing. Why are you all excited about it now?”

“Cuz I’m going with you.” Gabriel said smoothly.

Sam huffed a laugh, “Alright. Alright. Red and green, then. I’m green!”

Gabriel sighed, “Fine. You drive a hard bargain, Sam. But that’s what I like about you.” He winked, “Red it is.” He hoped up onto the counter, sitting a bit closer to Sam’s height.

They talked and ate pizza, although Sam saved the cookies for Dean. Finally, Sam had to ask.

“So, what did you mean when you said Cas has been moping?”

“You know. Moping. Wandering around like his puppy just got hit by a car.”

Sam frowned.

“I caught him staring at cookie cutters for an hour at that shop downtown.”

Sam slowly hide the plate of cookies behind his back.

“But that’s what happens when you get turned down, I guess.” Gabriel said mournfully, “Honestly, I thought Dean would say yes.”

Sam stared at the empty pizza plate, “I don’t know.”

Gabriel looked at him patiently.

“He’s very… reserved about that kind of stuff. Never admits it when he really likes something. Or someone.” He said, remembering Cassie Robinson, “Plus, I don’t even think he’s, you know… into guys.”

Gabriel nodded thoughtfully.

“And Cas is, well, Cas.” Sam sighed, “So yeah, I’d say they were doomed from the start.”

“Well, that’s sad.” Gabriel said, “Never met an angel and a human with more promise. Oh well.”

Gabriel could tell that Sam was done talking about his brother’s social life, so Gabriel changed the subject.

Sam wouldn’t admit it, not yet, but when Gabriel wanted to, he could be surprisingly tactful. Suave, even. That chatted for a few more minutes, then Sam kicked him out so he could go to bed. Gabriel didn’t even make any jokes about joining him.

It wasn’t until Sam walked past Dean’s room and heard the TV still on that he felt bad for feeling so… good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as part of the Gabriel Monthly Challenge and spnfanficpond's Weekly Episode Writing Challenge on tumblr, the Supernatural Amino's Holiday Prompt List, and their Hunters Writing Club (December). Basically, a whole bunch of Christmassy prompts. I'm a busy women, so I'm smushing every single prompt into one big fic and I'll be posting it until Christmas.  
> Here are the prompts for this chapter:
> 
> Amino's Holiday Prompt List  
> 3\. snowman  
> 4\. hot cocoa  
> 5\. cookies  
> 6\. snow fort  
> 7\. snowball fight  
> 10\. holiday cards
> 
> Enjoy! And Happy Holidays!


	5. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes holiday shopping with Charlie, while Dean continues to handle his problems with Castiel in a mature and well-adjusted manner. Right? Right.

Chapter Five

Confessions

For Sam and Dean Winchester, the next few weeks were a haze of blood, decapitation, and frenzied research. It seemed people got desperate around the holidays and made all sort of terrible judgment calls that landed them, and others, in mortal peril. Sam had hardly noticed that two weeks had passed. What he did notice was Dean’s increasing need to hunt, and his insatiable brutally towards any monster, twisted demigod, or rogue demon they found. He also noticed that whenever they needed Castiel, it was Sam calling him, not Dean.

After one particularly messy shapeshifter hunt, Sam needed to spend a few hours away from the bunker, and from Dean. Dean was taking an hour long shower, which Sam was not complaining about what so ever. He’d just spent two hours in the car with Dean, who was covered in splattered shifter.

Sam showered fast, left a note on Dean’s door, then headed out for a while. He took a silvery Camero out of the Men of Letters’ garage and drove around the Kansas-Nebraska border. On a whim, he called Charlie. She happened to be in Omaha, so they met up at the Westroads mall for some Christmas shopping.

  


The mall was decorated with wreaths, tinsel, and Christmas trees at every corner. Christmas music played from every speaker, and the air smelled like pine needles and perfume. Sam and Charlie met up at an ice-cream place, then Charlie took him to all of her favorite stores. They even checked out a group of girls going into an underwear store. Finally, Charlie took him to the game stores. She was thrilled to catch Sam reading the back of the strategy board games in the back.

“Dungeons and Dragons, huh?” She asked.

Sam jumped, “Don’t! Sneak up on me.”

Charlie smiled. She read the box over his elbow, thinking aloud, “I can see it. It’d be hard to convince Dean to play, though.”

Sam huffed a laugh, “Tell me about it. I had this game as a kid. I always tried to get him to play but he never did.” He took a breath, “Then one night I catch him making out with the fold out poster of the High Priestess of Darkfall.”

Charlie laughed.

Sam grinned, “Don’t tell him I said that.”

“Of course.” She eyed him, “I always suspected you were a secret nerd. You’d make a good bard, you know.”

“No way.” Sam scoffed, “Dean can be the bard. I’ll be a wizard.”

They laughed and talked about board games for a while, until Charlie finally asked why Dean wasn’t with them. Sam told her the truth. Well, some of it, anyway. They were on a hunt and Dean needed to cool off. Once Sam let it slip that he needed a new suit, however, all bets were off.

“Montage.”

“What?”

“Montage!” Charlie said, “Come on, I know some great places.” She took Sam by the arm.

Charlie brought Sam to store after store, making him try on every style of green suit they had while playing chick flick songs on her phone. Sam was popular with the stylists, the female ones anyway, and they helped Charlie pick out all sorts of ties and cuff-links for him to try on.

“He’s got a hot date.” Charlie explained to them.

Sam shook his head in amusement. He hadn’t told her about Gabriel, but he kept getting the feeling that Charlie knew anyway. Her explanation kept him from getting hit on anyway. Meanwhile, he spotted Charlie getting the numbers of at least two of the female stylists.

After Survivor’s Eye of the Tiger ended on Charlie’s phone, Charlie finally conceded that Sam had everything he needed for a fancy Christmas party. They left with their arms full of Burberry and Saint Laurent, plus a few bags from the gamestore. Sam even bought Dean a couple new suits. He planned to burn the shifter one as soon as possible.

“Oh!” Charlie made a piteous moan and stopped moving, making Sam walk into her.

“What? What’s wrong?” Sam followed Charlie’s eye to a children’s sled ride set up in a large, open area in the mall.

Charlie pouted.

Sam laughed, “Hey, Dean may not want to play Settler of Catan, but he’ll probably go sledding.” Sam said.

While Charlie enviously watched the festivities, Sam spotted a kiosk nearby that sold all sorts of gourmet sweets. He bought them both hot chocolate, and a bag of sweets for Gabriel that he stuffed into his coat.

“Where to next?” She asked him, sipping the cocoa.

Sam thought about it. Suddenly, he remembered something he saw on his way to the mall, “I’ve got an idea. Come on.” He said. He took a flustered Charlie by the arm and led her outside.

“This isn’t ominous at all.” Charlie said casually as she followed Sam, who was determined not to tell her where they were going.

They walked through the brisk, December air until Sam finally found it. A group of people was crowded around a street corner. As the crowd parted, Charlie gasped.

“No. Way. Sam, are you serious?” She exclaimed.

Sam led her up to the curb and bowed her forward, “Your carriage awaits, your highness.”

A horse was scrapping its hoof on the street in interest, pulling a Christmas carriage behind it. There were a few more horse drawn carriages lined up on the side of the street, waiting for customers to get in. Sam had picked a white and grey dappled horse with gold bells and white reigns. He payed the coachman and climbed in after Charlie. Charlie seemed too excited for words. She kept looking at the horse and whimpering happily.

They set off at a steady pace, the horse’s hooves clopping through the city. Charlie was beaming.

“Sam. This is… awesome.”

Sam sipped his cocoa, smiling, “It’s the least I can do. Thanks for helping me pick out a suit.”

“Oh Sam. It was my pleasure.” She said honestly.

They drank cocoa and watched the city stroll by. Charlie waved regally at passersby, making Sam laugh.

“So Sam.”

“Mhm.”

“Who are you going to this mystery party with?”

“What makes you think I’m going with anybody?”

“Well...” Charlie said, “For one, you bought a five hundred dollar suit. I know you buy your usual uh, business wear from Sears. No offense.”

“None taken.”

“You snuck candy under your coat back in the mall… definitely a gift and I know Dean doesn’t like that stuff.” She listed on her fingers, “Oh, and you’ve been hiding something from me this whole time. I can tell.” She nodded finally.

Sam sighed, “Yeah, well. That’s all mostly true.” He stared at the glittering bells on the horse’s reigns.

Charlie suddenly looked concerned, “It’s not… Dean’s okay, isn’t he?”

“Yeah! Yeah, of course.” He assured her, “It’s not that. It’s just...” He glanced at Charlie who was listening patiently, “It’s this guy...”

“It’s a _guy_?” She blurted, then covered her mouth with a gloved hand, “Sorry. Go on.”

Sam huffed a laugh, “I know, it sounds weird, right? Uh, no offense.”

“None taken.”

“He asked me and I just… said yes.”

“Hm.” Charlie examined him, “It is Castiel?”

“What? No!”

“Gabriel?”

Sam stared at her.

“Cuz I mean, major gay-dar going off with that guy.” She nodded wisely, “But you? Not so much.”

“Maybe because I’m not gay.” Sam said.

“You’re just… gay for Gabriel?”

Sam was quiet for a moment. Then, “I don’t know.” He said honestly.

Charlie shifted in her seat to face Sam, “Well, you said yes. Did you mean it?”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded slowly.

“Then I wouldn’t worry about it.” She said, “But if you wanted to say yes, then… trust me, there’s probably something there. Just don’t force it, you know?”

Sam nodded again, “Yeah. No, you’re right.”

“Duh.” Charlie smiled gently, “Is Castiel going with Dean then?”

“What?” Sam snapped out of his reverie, “No. I don’t know. I mean, I don’t think so.”

“Oh.” Charlie said, “I thought maybe, well… you know how Castiel looks at him.”

“I’ve never thought about it, actually.” Sam admitted. He never wanted to think about it. His brother with another man just seemed… wrong. Then again, his brother with anyone made Sam want to wash his eyes with bleach. Sam sighed, “Poor Cas.”

“Yeah. Poor Cas.” Charlie agreed, “But… lucky you! I hope you have a good time.”

“Thanks.” Sam smiled.

After the carriage ride, they caught the end of a parade to Santa’s Village where they said their farewells and left for their cars.

  


Sam stopped on the way back to the bunker and picked up some food for Dean. A turkey pot pie, a rhubarb pie, and Dean’s favorite – cherry. He was still feeling guilty about saying yes to Gabriel, especially now that Dean and Castiel weren’t getting along, and he knew he needed to tell Dean sooner than later. Unfortunately, Sam’s attempt to raise Dean’s spirits with food didn’t go as planned. Sam had hardly gotten the food out of the bags before he and Dean started fighting.

“I don’t know why you don’t just talk to him!” Sam said hotly, slamming the pot pie down on the counter.

“We are _not_ having this conversation again.”

“Again? We’ve never had this conversation! Look, you’ve been in a rut ever since the Christmas party.”

“Sam! I told you, it’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing, Dean. And if you keep trying ignore it it’s just going to keep coming back up. Don’t think I didn’t see you beat that shifter for five minutes straight before you killed him.”

“He turned into me.”

“Exactly.”

“Alright, you know what? Enough! Enough about me. Enough about my coping mechanisms. You’re not Dr. Phil! You don’t know crap.” Dean put his glass of whiskey down.

“Then talk to me, Dean! Tell me what I should know!”

“Why? Huh? Why should I? Cuz this crap? It never stops coming. It’s just one thing after the next and you know what, I’m done. I’m done getting my hopes for… for some normalcy in our lives.”

“Look.” Sam sighed. It was time to come clean, “I know about Metatron’s party.”

Dean stared at him.

“I know Castiel asked you to go.” Sam waited for Dean to interrupt him, but when he didn’t… “Dean, I know you think you’re some unattached, heart-breaking Casanova blowing in from town to town, but you’re not. I know you’re not. So why don’t you just suck up your pride, and say y...”

“He didn’t ask me.”

Sam stopped abruptly, “He… what?”

Dean wiped his mouth with his palm, “He didn’t. Ask me.” He glared at Sam.

Sam’s heart sank into his stomach.

Dean looked like he’d aged five years in the course of five seconds.

“Dean...” Sam said sympathetically.

“Forget it.” Dean said roughly. He grabbed his glass and stalked away.

“Dean!” Sam called after him, but Dean slammed the kitchen door and disappeared into the depths of the bunker.

Sam tossed the pie on the counter and sighed, feeling more guilty than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as part of the Gabriel Monthly Challenge and spnfanficpond's Weekly Episode Writing Challenge on tumblr, the Supernatural Amino's Holiday Prompt List, and their Hunters Writing Club (December). Basically, a whole bunch of Christmassy prompts. I'm a busy women, so I'm smushing every single prompt into one big fic and I'll be posting it until Christmas.
> 
> Here are the prompts for this chapter:
> 
> Amino's Holiday Prompt List  
> 15\. sleigh ride  
> 20\. parade  
> 22\. holiday shopping  
> 26\. sledding  
> 28\. sweets
> 
> Enjoy! And Happy Holidays!


	6. Enochian for Dummies - explicit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The explicit chapter *victorious laughter* Dean finally confronts Castiel, while Sam and Gabriel bond some more… if yaknowwhaddeye mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is now rated E!!!
> 
> (E stands for EEEEEE! Sex!)

Chapter Six

Enochian for Dummies

After their fight, Sam made sure to give Dean a wide birth in the Men of Letter’s bunker. It was easier than Sam thought, seeing as Dean was nowhere to be found. Sam made the pot pie, but not even that coaxed Dean out of hiding. Sam hardly ate a slice and left the other two pies untouched on the counter. It was nearly midnight before Sam decided to turn in. He went Dean’s room but Dean wasn’t there, so he left the new suits on Dean’s neatly folded bed and left.

Sam shut and locked the door to his own room, then found himself staring into space. So he grabbed his suit bag and went to hang it up in the closet. He opened his closet door, pushed back his dress shirts, and swore loudly.

Out of the darkness came a jarring, robotic voice, blaring “Feliz Navidad” as an animatronic Santa doll wobbled and danced before Sam. Sam glared at the Santa, then slammed his closet door shut. The music stopped.

_Dean._

Sam was already forming his revenge in his mind, something involving a cackling Grinch doll he’d seen at the mall, when Sam remembered their fight.

Sam slumped in his desk with a sigh. This was stupid. If Dean wouldn’t talk to Cas, then Sam would do it for him. Sam took a deep breath and bowed his head slightly.

“Cas? Uh… Castiel? If you can hear me, we need to talk. About Dean. I know you don’t want to but I need answers.” Sam said, “I don’t think you understand what’s going on and… I just want to help.” There was a long silence, “Cas? Hello?” Sam glanced around.

Nothing.

Sam slammed his hand on the desk and leaned back with a sigh, “Damnit.”

But out of the silence came a thought. An unusual thought that, for a split second, filled Sam with unexpected hope. He glanced around the room, making sure it was still empty.

“Um.” He cleared his throat awkwardly, “Gabriel?”

Silence.

Sam didn’t dare try it again. His hope was immediately punctured and replaced with something like shame. He sighed and turned back to his desk.

FWOOSH

Sam spun around in his seat.

Gabriel stood before him, rolling up his sleeves and looking winded.

“Gabriel.” Sam breathed. Despite his summons, he was still surprised to find him standing in his room.

Gabriel’s expression broke into a wicked grin, “Sam.” He said cordially, “You rang?”

Sam was relieved. He almost smiled, “Gabriel. Hey. I wasn’t sure you would answer.”

Gabriel shrugged, “Well, I don’t make a habit of answering prayers but… this is an obvious exception.” He smiled, examining Sam’s room in interest, “What’s up?”

Sam stared at him. Now that Gabriel was here, he didn’t know what to say.

“Just… thinking of me?” Gabriel strolled over to him, “Fantasizing, maybe?” He raised his eyebrows mischievously.

“No.” Sam’s eyes widened, “Uh… no. He stammered, “It’s… it’s about Dean.”

Gabriel deflated, “Oh.” He took a seat on the edge of Sam’s bed, “Welp, what’s older brother dearest gotten himself into now?” He asked, leaning forward on his elbows.

“Well, it’s hard to explain.” Sam said, but when he got a surprisingly patient look in response he decided to try his luck, “Do you remember when I said Dean wasn’t going to the party? Well, that he said ‘no’ to Cas, anyway? Well. He just told me...” Sam paused, “This is strictly between us.” He warned. Gabriel nodded obviously, so Sam went on, “He told me that Cas never asked him.” Sam finished.

Gabriel’s expression didn’t change. He gave Sam a searching look, then sighed, “Crap.” He swore suddenly, “That stupid, stupid angel. He must’ve screwed it all up.”

“Screwed what up?” Sam leaned forward, “Gabriel, do you know what’s going on?”

Gabriel glanced at him, “Yeah. Castiel was supposed to ask him. He wanted to anyway. Dean must have overheard us that night we were all together.”

“So why didn’t he? Why is he ignoring us?” Sam asked, “I tried praying for him, but he never showed.”

Gabriel nodded sympathetically, “He’s probably holed up somewhere. Traded his angel wings for a pair of chicken wings. And now that Dean-o knows, he thinks Castiel is standing him up.”

Sam frowned, “But I thought… I mean, Dean’s never been interested in Cas before. Or men, for that matter. Why does he care? I wish I could just… talk to Cas.”

Gabriel frowned, too.

“You know...” Sam huffed a laugh, “Castiel’s gone up against angels, demons, and everything in between...”

“But he can’t ask one human to a party.” Gabriel shared a small smile with Sam. They both stared into space for a while, thinking about nothing, until finally Gabriel slapped his knees and stood up, “Well. Do you want me to talk to Castiel? See if I can’t convince him to nut up and talk to Dean?”

Sam looked skeptical, “Do you think he’ll listen to you?”

“Probably not.” Gabriel said, “But I’ll do it anyway.”

“Gabriel, wait.”

“Hm?”

“Why are you being so helpful?”

“Excuse me?”

Sam almost laughed, “I mean, it seemed like you were busy, but now you’re trying to help me with a problem straight out of Dawson’s Creek.”

Gabriel squinted at Sam, considering him, “Well...” He said, then gave Sam a borderline flirtatious look.

Sam bit back a smile, “Right. You’re just trying to pick up on your Christmas date.”

“No… of course not.” Gabriel smiled, then he suddenly looked serious, “You said no funny business, and I’m committed to it. Serious business only.” He winked at him.

“Yeah, yeah.” Sam waved him off.

“I’ll come back after I find Cas.”

“Thanks, Gabriel.”

Sam didn’t finish his sentence. Gabriel was already gone. Sam sat back in his chair with a huff. He wondered how long Gabriel would be gone. How long would it take to convince Castiel to come out of hiding?

* * *

Outside the bunker, Dean was taking a walk. It was dark and snowy, and Dean had on only a jacket and jeans. He needed to find someplace quiet; Someplace he could be alone. When he found himself in the middle of a snowy clearing, shivering and blue in the lips, he called out for Castiel. But Castiel didn’t come. Dean swore.

So for the next hour or so, purely out of spite, he built another snowman. It wasn’t nearly as nice as the one he and Sam built. It was lopsided and a piece of the torso had slid off, but it was a snowman. The act of building it calmed Dean a little, the way hard work always did. And building a snowman in the freezing cold with no gloves on definitely counted as hard to Dean. When it was finished, he put his coat on it. He didn’t need it anymore. He was panting and sweating in the frosty air. He backed into a tall fur tree and sunk down in the snow, looking at the snowman angrily. He’d given it the same, Castiel eyebrows, making it look back at Dean impassively. Dean got up. He had the sudden desire to kick it down. To destroy it. But before he could…

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean hadn’t heard Castiel appear over the sound of the wind. Dean didn’t turn around. He glared at the snowman.

“Dean. What’s wrong?” Castiel ‘s footsteps crunched in the snow.

Dean almost laughed, “Nothing, Cas. Nothing at all.” He turned to face him, his expression stony.

Castiel had looked concerned at first. He tried to hide it as soon as Dean looked at him, “Dean. You can’t just...” He glanced at the snowman, “I’m busy, you know!” He stammered.

“Oh, sure. Sure.” Dean nodded knowingly, “You’re busy. Is that why you’ve been ignoring me?”

Castiel looked away.

“It’s been weeks, Cas.” Dean approached him, “Then I hear about some… party, and suddenly you stop talking to me... stop _answering_ me…?”

“Who told you about that?” Castiel paled.

“I heard Gabriel talking about it.” He put on a false smile.

“Of course… of course.” Castiel muttered, looking anywhere but at Dean.

For a brief moment, Castiel’s floundering made Dean’s anger subside. He almost pitied him. Almost. “Is there something you want to tell me?” He offered tensely, “You know, after all this? After what we’ve been doing behind everyone's backs? For _months_.” He was glaring at Castiel as if trying to force him to look at him. Dean’s pity was turning horribly into something like vulnerability, and it was making him angry again.

Finally, Castiel looked at him, looking every bit as burdened as Dean felt, “Dean. You're… you’re like my best friend and I don't want to lose you." He said, quiet as the falling snow.

Dean nodded numbly. He took that answer as a no, and the shame he felt made him turn on the snowman. He knocked its head off, then ripped his coat of it, making it topple over, “Yeah, well, you should’ve thought of that before.” His voice was cold, mutinous.

“Dean! I am an angel of the Lord.” Castiel rose his voice after him, “Or have you forgotten? I can’t babysit every human who...”

“Babysit?” Dean turned on him, matching Castiel’s tone, “Is that what this is? You think you’ve been babysitting me?”

“No, Dean. That’s not what I...”

“Well let me tell you something, Cas!” He was nose to nose with him, shouting in his face, “I don’t need you! I never needed you! You’re no different than the countless chicks I pick up at a bar on a Saturday night.” He insisted.

Castiel sank, “You don’t mean that, Dean.”

Dean glared at him, his eyes red, “I do now.”

“Dean!” Castiel looked beyond himself with sorrow. Neither men were about to back down, their anger and hurt feeding into one another.

“And you know what?” Dean started, but he couldn’t finish. Because Castiel had grabbed Dean and kissed him.

For a brief moment, all was silent. The snow fell around them and filled their footsteps one snowflake at a time. But as quickly as Castiel had kissed him, Dean grabbed Castiel and kissed him back. The slow, desperate kiss turned harsh. Needy. Before they knew what they were doing, they were panting and breathing against each other’s lips, tasting that familiar, aching sweetness again and again. Castiel opened his lips and dipped his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Dean nipped him. Hard. Castiel growled and kissed him back even harder. They were making out under the impassive gaze of the fallen effigy, until Castiel grabbed Dean’s face and they fell into the dark snow.

From a distance it might've looked like a scuffle. They were wrestling with each other, groping and kissing one another with a need so carnal it pushed out everything else. All their anger and frustration melted away into pure lust.

Dean's hands were icy as they groped up Castiel's muscular back.

"Dean..." Castiel breathed, "You're freezing. Let's go inside."

"No." Dean grunted, kissing him.

"Dean..."

"Damnit, Cas!" Dean interrupted him.

Castiel knew he couldn't argue. Dean wouldn't listen, and Castiel didn't have the presence of mind to insist. He'd heal him after just like usual. He grabbed the front of Dean's pants and snapped the button off.

"Thank god." Dean sighed.

"I told you to stop saying that." Castiel muttered.

Dean kissed him harder. Castiel didn’t understand it, but while Dean took firm instruction as a challenge in his day to day life, he reacted much differently to it during sex.

While Dean groped and bit him, Castiel tore Dean's pants off. Dean lost a boot in the process, and the air was freezing on his thighs, but he didn't care. He dug his heels into the snow and pulled Castiel’s tie.

For the next twenty minutes or so, Castiel fucked him into the snowbank. He ravaged Dean over and over again, letting Dean's shouts and groans fill him with warmth in the frosty air. These moments of lost control were absolute bliss to Castiel. He loved the way Dean kissed him and pulled his hair, the way Dean's body writhed and arched with every thrust, they way he cursed and demanded more. Castiel hadn't let himself go like that since the first time they fucked on the Men of Letters table.

It started like this months ago. After a nasty werewolf fight that left Dean dying on a bloody cabin floor, Castiel found himself unable to reconcile his feelings. He healed him, and then he kissed him. And, to his astonishment, Dean kissed him back. They promised to never discuss it. They promised to never to do it again. But the very next day they found themselves alone in the bunker, and all Hell broke loose. Castiel fucked him right on the Men of Letters' table, and Dean could have sworn he'd died and gone to Heaven. About twelve times. It was like that for the next few months. They'd be discussing a hunt one minute, then Dean would be bent over the Impala the next.

Overtime, Dean found himself dreaming about it. Longing for the next time they were alone together. He didn't know what to do about it, but he couldn't stop. What Castiel lacked in humanity he made up for in raw instinct. Castiel made love like a hurricane, and Dean couldn’t get enough of it. He’d never experienced anything like it. Nor, it seemed, had Castiel. But they never talked about it. Castiel didn't know how, and Dean avoided it at all costs. As far as Dean was concerned, the only way it wouldn't end bad was if they never acknowledged it was even happening.

So Castiel followed Dean's lead. He savored every second of their intimacy, took everything he could from Dean, then waited to do it all over again. There would be times when Dean fell asleep in Castiel's arms, and those moments were becoming just as pleasurable to Castiel as the ones preceding it.

Castiel blamed himself. It was his own moment of weakness that started it, and now his weakness was infecting everything that followed. He could see it in Dean’s eyes. He could feel Dean's pain. He just didn't know how to fix it, not when his every molecule was urging him to take Dean over and over again; To fill this one, seemingly insignificant human with his angelic being until he was completely and wholly Castiel’s.

A slumbering flock of birds erupted from the trees after one of Dean’s more demanding groans. Castiel could feel Dean’s body trembling and hardening up. He knew what that meant. Once Dean stopped fucking him back, Castiel doubled the pace and dipped down.

"Dean." He growled in his ear, "Come."

Dean's voice broke in the wintry silence. He groaned and seized up, coming hard into his hand. The sound made Castiel's hips tremble. He quickly pulled out and came into the snow with a breathless grunt. Dean had told him after the first time he didn't like Castiel coming inside of him.

Soon, their labored breaths were the only sound in the snowy clearing.

Castiel snapped away Dean's mess like he liked, then sunk atop him in the snowbank. He held him close for as long as Dean let him. It was longer than usual this time. Dean was trembling. And Castiel was so very warm.

"It's cold." Castiel said, "Can we... go inside now?"

Dean opened his eyes to look at Castiel. He didn’t respond. Instead, he did something he almost never did after sex. He kissed him. Castiel forgot what he was asking at once. As they kissed, a light seemed to shine through Dean. His frost bite, his injuries, they were all healed. All except one. When he broke away, Castiel took that as his cue and got up. He watched Dean pull his pants up and get to his feet. His legs were shaky, and Castiel buried the rush of pride he felt. He knew that wasn’t from any injury. Dean didn't seem angry any more, but he wasn’t looking at Castiel either. His expression was inscrutable.

“Dean.”

Dean stopped trying to fix his broken button and looked at Castiel despite himself. He looked tired.

Castiel took a breath, willing himself to maintain eye contact, “Will you go to Metatron’s Christmas party with me?” He rasped.

Dean stared at him.

Castiel was so still he could have replaced his snowman.

Finally, Dean muttered, “…yes.”

Castiel swallowed. There was an awkward silence. Castiel was too afraid to move. Had he done something wrong? He could feel the snow piling on his hair and eyelashes.

Dean walked up to him silently. He looked him in the eye, then patted him on the shoulder, “See? That wasn’t so hard.”

Castiel sighed in relief, “Dean.” He looked winded, “That was the hardest thing I’ve ever done in my life.”

Dean licked his lips, staring at Castiel, “Never say that again.”

“Okay.”

Dean and Castiel walked back to the bunker in silence. Castiel caught Dean breathing into his hands for warmth, so Castiel took his hand. Dean didn’t say anything, he just held Castiel’s hand back. If they never made it to the bunker, that would have been fine by Castiel.

* * *

Sam was laying on his bed in his pajamas, his laptop open by his side. It had been at least an hour since he’d seen Gabriel. He’d already decided he wouldn’t hear back from him that night when a noise made Sam jump.

“No luck, kiddo.” Gabriel had poofed back into Sam’s room, making him nearly fall off the bed reaching for his gun.

Sam lay back down with a groan, “Don’t… do that!”

Gabriel grinned, “Sorry.” He said, sitting down by Sam’s feet.

Sam sat up quickly, “So, uh… no luck? Does that mean you couldn’t find Cas?” He grabbed his laptop.

“Bingo.” Gabriel glanced at the laptop, “He must’ve hidden himself from other angels.”

Sam closed it and cleared his throat, “Why would he do that? You don’t think he’s in trouble?”

“Nah.” Gabriel held back a smile, “We do it all the time. It’s like putting yourself on ‘do not disturb’.”

“Huh. That’s useful.” Sam said.

“So... what are you going to do about Dean?” Gabriel asked casually.

“Nothing.” Sam sighed, “There’s nothing I can do.”

Gabriel nodded idly.

“He and Cas, they just need to figure it out, I guess.” Sam said. Then, before he could stop himself, “Did you know that Castiel made him cookies?”

Gabriel looked at Sam in realization, “That’s what he was doing at the grocery store.” Gabriel murmured, “I thought he’d lost his mind, staring at those cookie cutters for hours. I didn’t tell him they’re weren’t Christmas ones.” A pause, “Oops.”

Sam smiled.

“How’d they turn out?”

“Not bad.” Sam admitted, “Dean ate them, anyway.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

Just like that, they fell back into silence.

“Is something on your mind, Sam?” Gabriel asked gently.

“You mean, besides ‘Destiel’?”

Gabriel gave him a curious look, “What’s ‘Destiel’?”

“Uh, um. Nothing. Nevermind.” Sam said quickly, “I just… I don’t know how to tell Dean that I’m going to the party. With you.”

“Well.” Gabriel pretended to think about it, “How about ‘Hey Dean, the universe’s sexiest angel asked me out and we’re gunna go make out under the mistletoe’?”

Sam smiled weakly, “Yeah, that’ll go over well.” His smile faded, “It’s just, with all the crap Dean’s going through because of Castiel and this party...”

“You feel bad you’re going.” Gabriel said seriously.

Sam gazed at him, “Yeah.” He said quietly. He seemed lost for words, “Dean’s miserable and I’m…”

“Happy?”

Sam glanced at him, a genuine smile warming his features, “Would you stop that?”

Gabriel smiled back. He went on a limb and took Sam’s hand, turning it over and gently massaging his palm, “There’s nothing wrong with feeling happy you know, even if Dean’s miserable at the moment.” Gabriel told him, “And you’re not betraying him by wanting to go with me. You do still want to go with me, right?” Gabriel asked.

“Yeah.” Sam squeezed Gabriel hand slightly, “Of course.”

“Alright.” Gabriel turned to face him, “So just forget Dean’s problems for a sec.” He instructed, “And tell me what _you_ want.”

Sam was reminded of Charlie. What did she say? Don’t worry about it. Don’t force it. So Sam said the first thing that came to mind, “You.”

Gabriel raised a brow.

Sam’s eyes widened, “I… I mean...” He flexed the hand Gabriel was holding.

“Sam.” Gabriel cut him off. His voice had dropped an octave, “Do you know why I’ve always singled you out over your brother?” Sam hadn’t taken his hand back or jumped away when Gabriel neared, so Gabriel decided to just go for it, “Because I’ve wanted to bone you since the day we met.” He rasped.

Sam’s expression hardened. He stammered uselessly for a moment, his heart pounding against his ribs, but then something in him shifted. His expression warmed again. He moved his hand out of Gabriel’s, then took him by the shoulder and kissed him.

Gabriel was still, as if trying not to jinx it. But once he realized that Sam wasn’t moving away, that he was wholly and truly kissing him, Gabriel kissed him back.

They kissed back and forth, sharing that new, unfamiliar sweetness. Even the air in Sam’s room felt different. Gabriel slipped a hand in Sam’s hair and kissed him with a slow, indulgent passion. Sam melted. He couldn’t remember the last time that happened. Gabriel was… a really good kisser.

They kissed like that for a while until, with Sam’s help, Gabriel shifted himself onto Sam’s lap. Gabriel fit perfectly against him. Sam smoothed his palms up the back of Gabriel’s shirt, holding him close as Gabriel put his arms over Sam’s shoulders and sank into him. Their kiss became hungrier, and Sam picked Gabriel up to scoot back on the bed. Gabriel got a rush at that little display of hunter’s strength. He kissed him hotly, then tipped Sam back onto the bed.

Gabriel had tried to be on his best behavior. He really had. But Sam’s warmth, his breath, all the little sounds he made as they made out on Sam’s comforter, well, it was heaven. Gabriel purred into the kiss, nipping Sam playfully. Sam smiled and nipped him back.

When Gabriel felt Sam’s chest rising and falling more rapidly, when he heard Sam’s sighs and felt his hips shifting beneath him, Gabriel couldn’t help himself. He pressed his body against Sam’s, rolling the shape of his growing erection into him. Sam broke away from the kiss to take a steadying breath, so Gabriel kissed Sam’s jaw. Then he kissed his neck, his collarbone, even the lobe of his ear. He gently pulled Sam’s hair and was rewarded with Sam groping his backside firmly. Gabriel rolled their hips together again and Sam sighed in pleasure. It was the most beautiful sound Gabriel had ever heard.

“Sam.” Gabriel husked in his ear, “I don’t want to go too fast for you...” He said. He knew Sam had been hesitant about all of this. Sure it was Sam who initiated, but...

“There are condoms in the closet.” Sam breathed.

“Okie-doke.” Gabriel’s thoughts vanished instantly.

“Wait!” But Sam was too late. Gabriel had already snapped his fingers and the closet doors flew open.

“ _Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad!_ ”

Sam and Gabriel froze. The two of them looked sideways on the bed at the wobbling, brightly lit monstrosity of Christmas cheer singing to them from the closet.

“ _I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas! I wanna..._ ”

Gabriel gave Sam a curious look. Sam gaped uselessly.

“It’s uh… a prank. From Dean.” He looked mutinously at the Santa.

“Ah.” Gabriel said, his expression unchanging. He snapped again and the singing stopped. The Santa was gone, and Gabriel was tossing a condom packet onto the bed beside them. Much to Sam’s relief, Gabriel resumed kissing him. After a moment of groping and kissing, Gabriel answered Sam’s unasked question, “I put it in Dean’s shower.”

Sam laughed out of the kiss.

Gabriel smiled.

For the next few hours, Gabriel made love to Sam under a string of Christmas lights. Stripping him was the fun part. Sam was so tan and toned, and just as Gabriel expected he had quite an impressive dick.

“Very nice, Sam.” Gabriel grinned wickedly.

Sam grabbed Gabriel and undressed him in response. Gabriel could check that off his bucket list. Getting undressed by a naked, erect Sam Winchester? Gabriel couldn’t care less about bone-headed angels, now. Gabriel got between Sam’s legs and sat up, then threw the covers over them like a cape. Sam laughed.

Soon Gabriel was between Sam’s legs, and Sam was gripping the sheets and groaning in ecstasy. Gabriel fucked like a tidal wave, rutting into Sam powerfully, endlessly. Sam had never felt anything like it. Every thrust and slide brought waves of pleasure crashing down on him. Sam could barely keep his head above the water. Gabriel had Sam’s ass on his lap and was holding him by the hips. Sam and Gabriel’s pants and groans fueled one another as the room was filled with the sounds of sex.

Gabriel had no idea how he got so lucky in one night, but he was determined to blow Sam away; to show him just what it meant to be taken care of by an Archangel. Sam kept moaning and looking down at Gabriel, his pupils blown and his lips parted. It made Gabriel’s heart soar. He leaned down to kiss him, bending Sam slightly and increasing the depth. Sam arched in pleasure, grabbing Gabriel by the face and kissing him back. It was overwhelming, but Gabriel seemed to know just how far to go without really hurting Sam.

Gabriel started talking when Sam began fucking him back, rolling his hips to swallow Gabriel’s cock deeper into his body.

“Oh f...Sam.” Gabriel sighed, “You like that?” He goaded him.

“Yeah.” Sam panted, “Mmn... oh yeah. Keep going.”

Gabriel went from making love to Sam, to fucking him deep and fast. He slipped a hand between their bodies and stroked Sam’s cock with each thrust.

Sam groaned, beside himself with pleasure.

“Yeah, Sam. You’re so gorgeous.” Gabriel breathed.

Soon, Sam was reaching a volume that Gabriel was sure Dean would be able to hear from a mile away. So Gabriel snapped his fingers and music played from Sam’s speakers.

“Really?” Sam panted, “Justin Timberlake?”

Gabriel raised his eyebrows at him, giving Sam a long, slow rut right into his prostate.

Sam sputtered and moaned, his head falling back onto the pillows, “Okay… okay.” He nearly whimpered, arching his back off the bed, “Play whatever you want… just keep doing that!”

“You got it.” Gabriel grinned. He fucked Sam’s sweet spot over and over again, making Sam shout and writhe in pleasure. Sam dragged his fingers through his hair and groped uselessly at the headboard above him. Gabriel sat up to better stroke Sam’s cock while he fucked him. That, and the sight of Sam so overwhelmed with pleasure was, in Gabriel’s mind, the peak of his Father’s creation. Gabriel’s free hand groped over Sam’s hard body, loosing himself in the shape of him. Sam was completely submerged now, unable to speak, and Gabriel was reaching his peak, too.

Sam wasn’t sure if it was on purpose, but Gabriel was fucking and stroking him so expertly, he could feel his orgasm threatening to burst at any second, “Gabe… Gabriel...” He panted.

Gabriel leaned down to breathe against Sam’s lips, “That’s it, Sammy. Come for me.” He pulled his hair.

Sam groaned through his lips, and before he could even try to control it, his whole body was tingling and tipping over the edge. He came white hot onto his and Gabriel’s chests, groaning and gasping Gabriel’s name in ecstasy.

The sound alone could have made Gabriel come. Ultimately it was the sight of Sam coming and the feeling of Sam’s body shuddering around his cock that pushed Gabriel over the edge. Gabriel groaned shamelessly, thrusting through it and making Sam’s muscles contract.

“Yeah, Sam. Yeah. Oh f...”

Slowly, Gabriel’s hips came to a halt, the both of them panting and trembling. Sam put his arms around Gabriel neck, pulling him close.

After a moment or two of listening to Justin Timblerlake’s crooning, Sam felt Gabriel lowering himself down Sam’s body. He opened his eyes and watched hazily as Gabriel licked up Sam’s stomach and chest, tasting Sam’s release. Gabriel licked his lips, eyeing Sam flirtatiously. Sam felt a jolt of arousal through his spent body. He pulled Gabriel close and they shared a messy kiss. It wasn’t until that moment that Sam truly appreciated what he’d gotten himself into; That he realized the feeling expanding in him was happiness. Gabriel snapped away the rest of the mess and lay atop Sam, kissing him lazily.

They kissed under the Christmas lights for what felt like hours, basking in each other’s glow as they came down from a particularly powerful post-orgasm high. Finally the music stopped and Sam lay with his head against Gabriel’s chest, his arm under Gabriel’s waist. Gabriel smelled so good, and Sam’s relaxed breathing was better than anything Gabriel could have played on the speakers.

“You’re so gorgeous, Sam.” Gabriel purred.

Sam looked up at him and smiled, “That was… amazing. Where’d you learn to do all that?”

“What, you didn’t watch my porno?”

Sam laughed softly, “I may have.”

“Oh?” Gabriel asked keenly.

Sam grinned.

Gabriel leaned down and kissed him. It was a slow, savoring kiss. Sam could’ve fallen asleep just like that. Gabriel must have read his mind, because in the next moment he was mumbling, “You’re exhausted. Get some sleep.”

“You don’t sleep, do you?” Sam stifled a yawn. He didn’t want Gabriel to leave just yet.

“Nope. But I’ll stay if you want.”

Sam smiled, “Yeah, okay.” He groped blindly for his phone and made sure his alarm was set as Gabriel nuzzled him.

Sam shut his phone and nestled against Gabriel, who played with Sam’s hair until he fell asleep. It only took a few minutes. Gabriel smiled to himself and closed his eyes, resting his head on Sam’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as part of the Gabriel Monthly Challenge and spnfanficpond's Weekly Episode Writing Challenge on tumblr, the Supernatural Amino's Holiday Prompt List, and their Hunters Writing Club (December). Basically, a whole bunch of Christmassy prompts. I'm a busy women, so I'm smushing every single prompt into one big fic and I'll be posting it until Christmas.  
> Here are the prompts for this chapter:
> 
> Hunters Writing Club (December)  
> "You're like my best friend and I don't want to lose you."
> 
> Enjoy! And Happy Holidays!
> 
>   
> **Extra Note:** It's almost Christmas!!! I have maybe two more chapters to go, so I'll do my best to dish em out over the next two days. I'd like to post the party scene tomorrow at the very least. Hope you've enjoyed it so far and I hope you all have a wonderful holiday!  
>    
> **Extra Extra Note:** Commenters get a bonus gift for Christmas. It's my unconditional love ;w;


	7. Heaven, Angels, and Häagen-Dazs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel get ready for Metatron's big Christmas Party! Meanwhile, Sam and Dean's prank war comes to a hefty, gigantic, yet satisfying conclusion... heheheh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas Eve!!!

Chapter Seven

Heaven, Angels, and Häagen - Dazs

The snow storm blew itself out late that night. Sam and Gabriel had just gone to bed, and Dean’s room was dark. His new suits were moved to a chair, and he and Castiel were laying together under the covers. Castiel had his head on Dean’s chest and Dean’s arm was around his waist.

“You should talk to Sam.” Castiel was muttering.

Dean took a sleepy breath, “It’s fine. I’ll see him in the morning.”

“You shouldn’t be fighting.” He said, “It’s all my fault.”

“No, it’s not.”

Castiel sighed sadly, “I should’ve asked you right away. I just… I was afraid you’d say no.”

Dean didn’t respond. He was staring into the darkness, looking at the misshapen chair in the corner of the room.

“I… I’m not sure what I’m doing.” Castiel confessed to Dean’s chest.

Dean sighed into Castiel’s hair, “Yeah, well. Me neither.”

Castiel turned on his elbow to look at him, “Dean?” He asked quietly, “Is this what you want?”

Dean idly rubbed Castiel’s back. His dark eyes slid over to Castiel’s, “Yeah. It is.” But Castiel didn’t look convinced, “It’s just… everything’s so complicated now.”

“Why is it complicated?”

He took a reluctant breath, “Because you and me, I mean… we’re not exactly going to live happily ever after, you know? Heaven and Hell’s most wanted? And we… we work together. Sort of. And I’ve never...” Dean’s voice went soft. He’d said too much. He closed his eyes in frustration. He could feel Castiel’s gaze intensifying.

“You’ve never done this before?” Castiel’s brow came together in confusion, “Dean, you have intercourse all the time. I mean, _all_ the time.”

“Not helping, Cas.” Dean rubbing the bridge of his nose, “And stop calling it that. Please.”

Castiel blinked, “Do you mean you’ve never had inter… sex with men?”

“No, no I’ve done that.” Dean said vaguely.

“So you’ve never…” Castiel tried, “bottomed?”

Dean shifted slightly, wiping his mouth with his hand.

Castiel’s expression opened up slowly, “Dean...” He whispered.

“It’s fine, Cas. It doesn’t matter.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

Dean shook his head, “Really, it’s fine.” He pulled away from Castiel and rolled over onto his side, facing away from him.

The room went silent, but something had shifted in Castiel. Dean was giving him something he’d never given anyone before. Castiel didn’t say another word. He slipped his arms around Dean and pulled him close. Dean tensed up, but he didn’t resist.

“Dean.” Castiel held Dean to him, chest to back, kissing his neck softly, “This should have started differently. I’m sorry. But there are things I need to say to you.” Dean turned slightly to face him, so Castiel went on, “I...” Castiel looked lost for words at first, then he continued, “I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone.”

Dean stared at him softly, “Did you just quote… Lord of the Rings?”

Castiel paused, “I… well, yes. But it’s true.” He recovered, “I… I care about you, Dean. More than any other human. Even Sam. And I always have. From the moment we met, I knew you were special. I mean, maybe not that exact moment. Hmm. Actually… maybe it was the third time...” Castiel glanced at Dean, who giving him a dry look, “Right. Sorry. What I mean to say is…” Castiel took a breath, “I want you. I want you to be mine, and no-one else’s. Forever.” He kissed his cheek bone imploringly.

“Cas...” Dean stammered. But his voice failed him. He closed his eyes, feeling Castiel’s soft lips on his face and allowing himself a moment to enjoy it, “That’s called love, Cas.” He murmured.

“Hm.” Castiel considered this.

“Maybe...” Dean turned in Castiel’s arms so that they were laying face to face, “We could try dating first.”

Castiel’s brow furrowed, “Yes. I’d like that.”

“Alright.” He said. He could feel Castiel’s breath on his lips, and then he was leaning forward and kissing him. It was unlike any kiss they’d shared before. It was slow and intimate, and it lingered for what felt like hours.

Finally, Castiel spoke through the groggy silence, “Dean.”

“Mm.”

“Should I leave so you can sleep?”

Dean thought about it, “Nah.” He put his arms around Castiel’s waist and closed his eyes, “You can stay if you want.”

Castiel rested his head atop Dean’s, “Good.”

Dean’s breathing slowed and he took in Castiel’s scent and the feeling of their bodies interwoven together. It was so warm.

“Good-night, Cas.”

“Good-night, Dean.”

Dean slept like that for hours, unmoving, peaceful. But at some point during the night, Castiel had to get up to stretch his legs. His mind was racing, so he wandered around the bunker as he often did while Dean slept. Sometimes he’d run into Sam pulling an all-nighter, but he was glad he didn’t this time. Castiel knew he must have looked a mess. His clothes were in the drier so he was wearing one of Dean’s old Led Zeppelin shirts and a pair of his (used?) boxers. He hair was mussed up and he had a love bite on his neck he hadn’t gotten around to healing yet. He kept brushing his fingertips over it, remember that moment.

Castiel flicked the lights on in the kitchen to see if Dean still had any of those cookies, and the sight that greeted him made him freeze in shock.

Gabriel was at the counter, and eating ice cream topless and looking just as mussed up and love-bitten as Castiel.

They both stared at each other in silence.

Castiel cleared his throat.

Gabriel looking him up and down and grinned, “Winchesters. Am I right?”

“I… um. I was just...”

“Uh-huh. Sure. Want some?” Gabriel offered him the pint.

Castiel took a breath, “Sure.”

The two angels shared a pint of ice cream and discussed nothing in particular. Heaven, angels, and _Häagen_ \- _Dazs_ , mostly. Gabriel didn’t press Castiel for information on Dean, so Castiel returned the favor and didn’t ask about Sam. After a while, they went back to their partner’s rooms and slipped into bed unnoticed.

The morning of Christmas Eve dawned bright and festive, and Sam and Dean slept for the first time in what felt like months. They met in the kitchen for coffee and Sam was surprised to see Castiel in tow. He had his clothes back and his love bite was healed, but he was being overly courteous towards Dean, and Dean was being quiet. Sam opted to make the coffee as Dean and Castiel sat awkwardly at the table.

“Late night?” Sam asked.

Castiel glanced wide-eyed at Dean.

“Yeah.” Dean said shortly.

Sam poured three mugs of coffee and brought them to the table. He cleared his throat, “Alright. Awkward.”

Castiel looked at Sam in alarm. Sam was trying to fight back a smile.

“Yeah, well.” Dean started, fumbling with the handle on his mug, “Sam, I uh… there’s something I should tell you.”

Sam had lost his fight. He bit his lips, ignoring Castiel who now looked like a deer in headlights, “Yes, Dean?” Sam blinked politely.

Dean glared at him, “Alright, you know what?”

“What?” Sam chuckled softly.

They shared a knowing look, then Dean said, “Castiel and I have been fucking for three months and now we’re dating.”

Castiel slopped coffee down his front.

“Oh, shit.” Sam got out of his chair to grab some paper towels, staring at Dean incredulously.

Dean turned in his seat, “Really? Cas?”

Castiel took a steadying breath, “Sorry. I didn’t know you were gunna… I mean… you couldn’t have said that any subtler?”

“Nope.” Dean sipped his mug, hiding a smile, “Besides, don’t you talk to me about subtle.”

“Jeez, Dean.” Sam said as he helped Castiel mop himself up.

“What?”

“I thought you were going to tell me you and Cas are going to the party together. Not that...” Sam scrunched up his face, “TMI, dude.”

Castiel glanced at Dean. Dean gave him a guilty shrug.

“I’m going to need to borrow clothes again.” Castiel muttered.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Just keep em, Cas.” He turned to Sam, “Besides, you’re one to talk. I heard you last night. Who’d you invite back to the bunker?” Dean raised his eyebrows proudly.

Sam paled, “I, well...”

Dean and Castiel were both looking at Sam now.

Sam swallowed, “Okay, you have to understand something...” But before he could finish, there was a whoosh of air.

“Gabriel’s back, bitches!”

Dean put a hand on Castiel’s coffee cup before he could spill it again.

Gabriel had appeared beside Sam, wearing a Santa hat and carrying shopping bags. He hadn’t noticed Dean or Castiel. He pulled Sam into a kiss, then said, “Look, I got you presents.”

Sam stared dumbly at Gabriel.

Gabriel gave him a confused look, then glanced over his shoulder at Castiel and Dean, “Whoops.”

Dean glared at them, “I’m gunna be sick.” He took his coffee and stood up.

Castiel tilted his head, squinting.

“Dean, wait.” Sam stammered.

“Oh god. Really, Sam?” Dean turned to face him, “ _Gabriel_? No, actually, don’t answer that. I don’t wanna know. C’mon, Cas. Let’s get you some clothes. Again.”

Castiel got up reluctantly.

“Dean. _Dean_!” Sam called after him, “Okay, well! He’s my date to the party!”

Dean made a half flustered, half disturbed noise from down the hall.

Sam sighed.

Silence.

“Well.” Gabriel grinned, “That went better than expected.”

“Yeah. It did, actually.” Sam admitted.

Sam and Gabriel went to Sam’s room so Gabriel could show him what he’d bought. Sam practically held his breath as they walked past Dean’s room. Once they got to Sam’s, he locked the door behind them.

“Matching ties.” Gabriel raised his eyebrows rapidly.

Sam smiled, “Really?” He took one to examine it as Gabriel went through the bags on Sam’s bed, “They’re... nice.”

“Don’t sound so surprised.” Gabriel said.

“Oh! Gabriel...” Sam suddenly remembered something. He went to his bags from the Westroads mall and pulled something out of it, “I didn’t wrap it or anything, but, here.” He walked over to Gabriel with the fancy bag of Christmas sweets he’d bought with Charlie, “I uh… saw this and thought you might like it.”

Gabriel stared at it in surprise, “Aw, Sam. You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to.” He shrugged.

Gabriel took the sweets and smiled at him. His smile was infectious. Sam eyed him fondly.

Gabriel took Sam’s hand in his free one, then pulled him into another kiss. It wasn’t rushed this time; It was a tender, appreciative kiss that made Sam forget all about ‘Destiel’, if only for a moment.

Castiel was in Dean’s room wearing his Led Zeppelin shirt and a pair of jeans. He was reclining on Dean’s bed as Dean hung up his suits. At least Dean had something to wear to the party now. He kept finding himself glancing at Castiel, though.

“You look good in jeans, you know.”

“Oh.” Castiel said, “Um, thanks.”

Dean caught himself staring, so he turned around, “What are you going to wear to the party?”

“I hadn’t thought about it. Just my normal clothes, I guess.”

“Hm.” Dean considered it, “Yeah, no. Loose the trench-coat and I’ll give you one of my ties. Maybe one of my suit jackets, too.”

Castiel didn’t seem too concerned about it.

When Dean turned around, he caught Castiel quickly looking up. Dean rose a brow.

“I, um...” Castiel glanced around innocently.

Dean bit back a smirk, “I’ll going to take a shower.” He said, grabbing a towel, “And uh… Cas?”

Castiel blinked at him.

“Subtly.”

Castiel tilted his head sarcastically.

“And if I catch you staring at my ass again, we’re doing it. I don’t care where we are.” Dean pointed at him, then stepped into the bathroom.

Castiel looked like a deer in headlights again. He sat rigidly on the bed, a war now raging in his head.

Not two minutes had passed before Castiel heard the _shink_ of the shower curtain being pulled back, but then sound that followed didn’t make any sense to him at all. It was… music?

 _“_ _F_ _eliz_ _N_ _avidad!_ _F_ _eliz_ _N_ _avidad!”_

“Sam!” Dean roared.

 _“_ _I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas! I wanna...”_

Sam and Gabriel were at the end of the hallway, headed towards the living room, when they heard the commotion in Dean’s room. They exchanged a look of realization.

“Run.” Sam breathed.

He and Gabriel booked it out of the hallway, both looking excited yet terrified.

Moments later, Castiel and Gabriel had to break up a fight when Dean came out with nothing but a towel around his waist and the singing Santa under his arm, stalking mutinously after Sam. Sam was cracking up, and seemed far more more concerned with Dean’s towel falling off than Dean’s weak headlock.

“Nice shirt.” Sam grinned at Castiel from under Dean’s arm.

Castiel turned red. He finally got Dean off of Sam and ripped the Santa away from him, but not before Dean’s towel finally fell.

Sam put his hand over Gabriel’s eyes.

Dean grabbed the towel and retied it, but it was too late for Castiel. He’d been staring, bewitched, directly at Dean’s…

“Eh-hem.” Dean cleared his throat, giving Castiel a dangerous look.

Castiel gaped at him, remembering his promise of not two minutes ago. Castiel shoved the Santa into Sam’s hands just as Dean grabbed Castiel by the arm and dragged him out of the living room. For some reason, Castiel looked okay with this.

“That’s going in the Christmas cards.” Gabriel said.

Sam laughed, “Yeah.”

Dean returned an hour later, and he seemed to have forgotten the fight completely. Not even the sight of the Santa by the fireplace could puncture his newfound contentment. Sam pretended not to notice.

Before they knew it, it was time to get ready for the party. For some reason, Sam and Dean were beginning to feel a familiar apprehension that they’d normally associate with a hunt. Or maybe a fight with Crowley.

“Hey, Crowley won’t be there, right?” Sam asked Gabriel as he examined himself in the mirror. His pine green suit did looking rather dashing. He snapped a picture for Charlie.

“Nope. No angel would be dumb enough to bring him as their date.” Gabriel scoffed. He came out wearing a stunning scarlet suit which, actually, suited him very well. He looked suave and regal, “Like it?”

Sam nodded thickly, “Yeah.”

Gabriel winked at him.

Sam smiled.

Sam and Gabriel met Dean and Castiel in the living room. Dean was wearing a sharp, black suit with a green tie, and Castiel looked unusually dapper in his dress pants, shirt, and one of Dean’s sports coats. Sam and Gabriel both had on silky gold ties.

“Are we ready?” Gabriel clapped his hands together.

“Yeah.” Dean said.

Gabriel and Castiel both made to zap Sam and Dean away with them, but Dean froze.

“Woah woah woah! Wait, I thought we were driving.”

Gabriel scoffed, “Yeah, we’ll just hop in the car and be there by June.”

“Wait, Metatron isn’t hosting this party in Heaven, is he?” Sam asked, thinking of the portal in the Midwest.

“It’s in the North Pole.” Castiel said.

Dean and Sam both stared.

Dean blinked, “Wow. That is so extra.”

“I know, right?” Gabriel agreed, reaching out once more to touch Sam’s forehead.

Castiel did the same to Dean, and soon the four of them were bending through time and space, traveling at the speed of light towards the North Pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as part of the Gabriel Monthly Challenge and spnfanficpond's Weekly Episode Writing Challenge on tumblr, the Supernatural Amino's Holiday Prompt List, and their Hunters Writing Club (December). Basically, a whole bunch of Christmassy prompts. I'm a busy women, so I'm smushing every single prompt into one big fic and I'll be posting it ~~until~~ through Christmas.
> 
> No prompts for this chapter! It's a little hot off the press. Hopefully tomorrow I'll be posting the big party chapter! Then we'll see where things go for the New Years :)
> 
> Thank you all for reading so far. I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas!!!


	8. The Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel head to the Christmas party at last. With a little help from some old friends, they manage to make it a night to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry (belated) Christmas!!!

Chapter Eight

The Christmas Party

“Welcome, one and all, to my five-thousand and twenty-fourth annual Christmas party. I am delighted to see all of your smiling faces. Your gracious host of the evening is I, Metatron, the Scribe of God. But enough about me… Before we begin the festivities, I’d like to a read a passage from one of my favorite books. No, no… it’s not the Bible… a passage from a book I _didn’t_ write… hehem.”

Metatron began to read aloud. The Christmas Party was being held in what looked like an old Gothic cathedral made out of ice and dazzling crystals. Stalactites hung delicately from the ceiling, and a grand chandelier lit up the banquet hall. Despite the wintry wonderland around them, the room was warm and cozy. Blue flames were lit in white fireplaces, and tall, fully decorated Christmas trees flaked the entrances.

Angels filled the marble dance floor, all holding drinks and staring off into space as Metatron performed his quote. He was on a stage a foot above the other angels, speaking into a microphone. He chuckled to himself after a joke, cuing the angels to laugh.

The crowd was dotted with short, curly-haired cherubs holding appetizer and drink trays. They were all wearing green elf costumes. Metatron himself had on a red suit, cotton topped hat, and a false, white beard.

“So, let us toast to the spirit of Christmas, and to the New Year to come.” Metatron gave a wide, self-indulgent smile, then lifted his champagne glass to the glimmering ceiling. He took a great breath, then stopped. There was a commotion in the hallway outside the main doors, causing every head to turn.

“I told you, we should have taken a left when we crossed the arctic circle.”

“Oh where’s your sense of adventure? The caribou were cool, right?”

“You mean the large, angry deer? Oh yes, very _cool_.”

The crowd of angels began to stir. Metatron’s smile twitched as he tried to talk over the murmuring, “So! As they say… let us be unheeded, happy...”

“Besides, I like to be fashionably late.”

“What, precisely, is so fashionable about being late?”

“Stow it you two, hurry up!”

“Stow it all three of you! Who cares if we’re late? Like you said, Gabriel. Metatron’s a great big...”

Metatron’s voice rang even louder, “...and near to the wild heart of life!”

“...bag of dicks.”

The double doors creaked open and the crowd’s voice died at once. Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel stood in the archway, frozen in the gaze of over a hundred angels.

Metatron glowered at them.

“Well. That’s awkward.” Dean muttered. He spotted the bar and tried to slip away, but Castiel grabbed him by the arm.

“Winchesters! And the Archangel Gabriel. How _kind_ of you to join us.” Metatron said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, “A little late, aren’t we?”

Castiel tilted his head.

“Late?” Gabriel scoffed, grabbed a shrimp stick off of a nearby cherub, “A wizard is never late. He arrives precisely when he means to. Shove that up your stocking. Come on, Sammy.” He popped the shrimp in his mouth, grabbed Sam, and made his way into the murmuring crowd with Sam muttering apologies left and right.

Castiel sighed and let Dean lead him after Sam and Gabriel.

Metatron cleared his throat loudly, causing the room to silence again, “Like I was saying, a toast!” His warm smile had returned, with just a flicker of annoyance.

The angels lifted their glasses in unison. Castiel and Dean scrambled to grab glasses off a moving cherub. Gabriel was handing Sam some he’d already swiped.

(“I don’t need three!”)

Metatron sipped his champagne and smacked his lips with relish, “Good stuff! Now… may you all have very Merry Christmas Eve! Huzzah!”

A band began playing music from the stage, and chatter broke out among the crowd. Angels all drifted back to their partners and friends, although there was a halo of silence around Sam and Dean. Neither of them seemed to notice or care.

Sam was staring at Metatron as he joined the revelry.

“Is he… Santa Claus?” Sam asked.

Gabriel just finished chugging his last glass of champagne, “Yup. He does that every year. You gunna finish that?” He asked Dean.

Dean handed him his champagne instantly.

Castiel was trying to drink his, but he kept tasting it and frowning, “There’s too much air in mine.”

Dean took Castiel’s glass and passed that to Gabriel, too, “It’s called carbonation, Cas.”

Sam laughed.

“Alright, well, if you guys need me, I mean... us, we’ll be at the bar.” Dean grabbed Castiel and led him through a gap of angels. No one stopped them, they just stared as Dean and Castiel passed.

Gabriel sneaked his five or six empty glasses onto a passing cherub-elf, then offered Sam his hand. It took Sam a second to realize what he was doing.

“Oh! Um...” Sam glanced around.

“Don’t worry about them.” Gabriel nodded over his shoulder, “Metatron _might_ have told us not to invite humans.”

Sam took Gabriel’s hand, “What? Why?”

Gabriel feigned thought as he put an arm around Sam’s waist, “Probably so the Winchesters wouldn’t find out and crash his party.” Gabriel grinned.

Sam smiled, “Nice tricks, Trickster.” He put his hand in Gabriel’s and danced with him to the music.

“I’m impressed, Sam.”

“What? I took a ballroom class with my ex.”

Gabriel gave Sam a flirty look.

The stares they were attracting gradually shifted from stares of alarm and concern, to stares of curiosity and interest. Several other angels joined them, dancing to the music with their fellows.

“So.” Sam started, trying not to notice the audience, or how good Gabriel looked in his suit and tie. Even his hair looked nice. Did he use product? “...Um.”

“Riveting discussion, Sam.”

“Shut up.” Sam looked at him. Gabriel’s smile was infectious, “I’ve been thinking.”

“Go on.”

“You know how I said, no tricks? No… funny business.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, you’re pretty much all tricks and funny business...”

“Gee, thanks.”

“No. What I mean is…” Sam took a breath, “All that stuff is what makes you, you. And... I like you.” Sam looked at him, “So, I take it back.” Gabriel was silent, “You should just be yourself.”

“You do realize what you just said, right?” Gabriel clarified.

“Yeah.” Sam smiled resignedly.

Gabriel grinned at Sam. As the music reached a crescendo, Gabriel spun Sam around and kissed him. Sam’s laughter melted away. They shared a kiss under the mistletoe and tinsel decorated icicles, savoring the taste champagne on each other’s lips.

“I don’t feel right leaving Sam and Gabriel.” Castiel was saying to Dean as they made their way through the crowd. It was easy, all the angels were giving them a wide birth.

“They’re both consenting adults.” Dean said, “Plus, Gabriel’s an Archangel. Not even Metatron’s dumb enough to mess with them.” Dean said, making fearless eye contact with a few interloping angels. For a brief moment he saw a ray of hope, a beacon of angelic light shining ahead: the bar. They were a foot away when someone stepped into their path.

“Hello, Castiel.”

Dean and Castiel stopped.

“Oh.” Castiel said, “Hello, Hannah.”

Hannah smiled politely, then glanced down at Castiel’s hand, which was currently being held by Dean, “I… just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas.” She regained her composure.

Castiel nodded stiffly, “Yes. Thank you. And you as well.” He inched to the right, trying to allow Dean to keep moving.

Hannah inched to the left, blocking him, “Um, I also wanted to say, congratulations.”

“For what?” Castiel looked confused.

“Bringing a human here. After what Metatron told us, I mean, it was brave of you.”

Dean rolled his eyes. He inched next to Castiel, making himself completely visible in front of Hannah.

Hannah chose to ignoring him, “There are some here who will not appreciate Metatron inviting you, but, I want you to know that I do. Appreciate you. Coming here...”

“You done?” Dean asked flatly.

Hannah glanced at Dean, “Yes. I suppose.”

Castiel nodded awkwardly, “Right. Well, thank you again. We’ll just… be going.”

Dean pulled Castiel away and walked roughly past Hannah. He stepped on the foot of an angel wearing a fast food uniform without even noticing. He only stopped when they reached the bar, grabbing onto it like a life raft.

“How did I let you convince me to come to a party where no one understands basic human principles like leaving me the Hell alone?” Dean sat on a crystal barstool. It was oddly comfortable.

Castiel sat numbly beside him.

“You alright, Cas?”

Castiel glanced at him, “Yeah. Of course. Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Dean muttered, “I get it.”

“Get what?”

“That angel back there. Hannah?” Dean explained, “She has the hots for you.”

Castiel looked taken aback, “No she doesn’t.” He scoffed.

“Right. Well you weren’t the one getting the death glares back there. If I wake up dead tomorrow, I’m telling you, it’s her.”

“That’s not funny, Dean.”

“Can I take your order?” A tall, square jawed angel asked. He was wearing a black dress shirt, a grey suit vest, and red and green bowtie. He had a string of Christmas lights draped over his broad chest that he clearly was trying to pretend wasn’t there.

“Hey, I know you...” Dean started.

“Yes, aren’t you Gadreel?” Castiel squinted at him.

Gadreel took a deep, calming breath, “Can I take… your order?”

“Yeah. Uh, do you take Mastercard here or is it just Disney Bucks?” Dean asked.

Gadreel sighed, “It’s an open bar.”

“Wow.” Dean glanced at Castiel, impressed, “ _That_ was a mistake. I’ll have your top shelf whiskey good sir, and don’t bother with the ice.”

Metatron was making his way through the party, stopping to greet each and every angel. He clinked glasses together, even though noone but him seemed to know why, and dropped phrases like, "And the angel said unto them, Fear not: for, behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people.” As he passed a confused looking Hannah, he noticed Gabriel and Sam dancing.

“Metatron! Good to see you. I was hoping I could have a word...” Hannah had stopped him, but Metatron kept walking.

“Uh… yes, yes. Merry Christmas to you, too.” He said distantly. He left her in the crowd and marched up to Gabriel, “Gabriel.” He snarled quietly, standing in Sam’s shadow.

Gabriel pretended not to hear him. Sam followed his lead, continuing to waltz.

“I thought I said no Winchesters!” He hissed after them, following them back and forth awkwardly to the music.

“No, you said no humans. And seeing as how Sam and Dean have been dead, reborn, turned into vampires, etc, I hardly think they qualify.” Gabriel winked subtly at Sam. Sam grinned.

“You know perfectly well what I meant. I told _you_ , explicitly…!”

Gabriel swept Sam around and glared over his shoulder at Metatron, “Then maybe you shouldn’t have lit my pants on fire. By the way, nice castle, Elsa. Ciao!” And with that, he slid gracefully back into the dance. He plucked a Christmas rose out of a vase and put it between his teeth. Sam cracked up.

Angels filled in the space between Metatron and Gabriel, leaving Metatron fuming and muttering to himself.

Dean had been keeping an eye on the confrontation from the bar, but it seemed Gabriel had taken care of it. Dean felt his big brother instincts relax a little, so he turned back to Castiel, “So Cas. I’m not sure which one of us is getting more death glares, you or me.” He sipped his whiskey.

Gadreel had made Castiel the ‘house special’ which was a red and green cocktail with a cherry and mistletoe sprig on top. Castiel just kept staring at it, “It’s probably because I rebelled against Heaven, killing hundreds, and you were the sword of Michael, whom you sent to Hell with Lucifer.”

Dean stared at him. He didn’t need to say it.

“Subtly. I know.” Castiel sighed.

Dean sipped his drink. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Hannah approaching the bar. Dean put his drink down.

“So, Dean. I...” But he never finished his sentence. Dean had put his arm over the back of Castiel’s stool, leaned over, and kissed him. Castiel stared in surprise. Deciding he wouldn’t question it, he kissed Dean back, tasting the whiskey on his tongue.

Dean saw Hannah change direction mid step. Dean smiled into the kiss. He felt Castiel kissing him back and decided to make it a formal affair. Gadreel cleared his throat, but when neither of them stopped kissing, he walked away to serve someone else.

“Well well well. Someone gave that squirrel wings.” A low, raspy voice cooed from behind them.

Dean and Castiel broke apart to see Crowley at their side, watching them in approval. Dean immediately reached into his suit jacket.

“Dean.” Castiel stopped him.

“Yeah, _Dean_.” Crowley said, “Can’t kill me here. In case you didn’t notice, we’re surrounded by Heaven’s choir.”

“So what the Hell are you doing here?” Dean sneered.

“Yes, why are you here?” Castiel repeated.

“I was invited, obviously.” Crowley said, sipping a red martini.

“By who?” Castiel challenged.

An arm slipped around Crowley’s shoulders, and the figure of a distracted, British angel swooped into the picture, “Yes, yes, of course I’m on Instagram! Message me later.” He said to a group of angels passing by before turning to greet whoever Crowley was dragging him over to greet.

Balthazar looked at Dean and Castiel in surprise, “Well! I wasn’t expecting to see you here!”

“You?” Castiel’s brow came together in confusion, “Balthazar. _Y_ _ou_ brought… Crowley?”

“Oh yes.” Balthazar began, leaning on Crowley who was looking immensely smug, “It’s a funny story, you see, we met up at a banquet for the Purgatory Orphans Fund, dreadfully boring by the way, would _not_ recommend, anywho, one thing led to another, and we’re getting shitfaced in my hot-tub and f...”

“Okay! Okay, nope no no no.” Dean interrupted.

“...ing like rabbits.” Balthazar laughed to himself, “Great night. So here we are.”

“Yes.” Crowley sipped his drink fondly, “Here _we_ are.” He raised his brow at Castiel, who was looking nauseous. 

Much to the delight of both Crowley and Balthazar, Crowley seemed to be unnerving every angel around them even more so than the Winchesters. Metatron kept shooting Balthazar mutinous looks, but even he was staying away from them.

“You are such a devil, you know that?” Balthazar murmured to Crowley.

Crowley smirked, “Already aware of that, darling.” He purred.

“Darling. I love it.” Balthazar said briskly.

“What’ll you have?” Gadreel appeared in front of Crowley and Balthazar.

“Oh I’ll have whatever Cassie is having. That looks delightful.” Balthazar said.

Dean and Castiel exchanged reluctant looks, both sipping their drinks in silence.

“I must say.” Balthazar leaned in to speak just to Dean and Castiel, “I brought Crowley because… oh thank you, Gadreel. I thought it would piss off Metatron...” Balthazar glanced around quickly, spotting him glaring in the distance, “And I think it’s working.” He smirked. There was a twinkle in his eye.

Dean considered this. He downed his entire drink then, to Castiel’s surprise, said, “I can appreciate that.”

Balthazar nodded, “I knew you would.” He clapped Dean on the shoulder, “Great seeing you two gents, really.” He took his drink and let Crowley lead him back into the crowd.

Castiel sighed deeply, “I will never understand Balthazar’s antics.”

Dean allowed himself a smile, “I dunno. I think he’s got the right idea. Any chance to mess with Metatron...”

“Dean.”

Dean looked over at him, “Yeah?”

“I’m glad you came here with me.” Castiel said honestly, taking Dean’s hand, “I don’t know how I would have gotten through this without you.”

Dean licked his lips in thought, but he chose not to say anything. He rubbed Castiel’s hand, leaned over, and kissed him.

Back on the dance floor, Gabriel and Sam had taken a break. Angels were coming by to say hi to Gabriel, including a young man wearing a fast food joint uniform.

“Alfie! Good to see you.” Gabriel gave him a one armed hug.

“It’s Samandriel.” He reminded him, “Sam, good to see you.” He shook Sam’s hand formally, “I see you aren’t following the rules as usual, Gabriel.”

“Rules are for squares.” Gabriel said.

“Yes, well.” Alfie glanced around quickly, then whispered, “I’m glad someone is bringing a little life to this party.” He gave Sam a small smile then walked away.

Soon, other angels were following Alfie’s lead, coming over to say hello to Gabriel and gawk at Sam. If Sam didn’t know better, he’d think we was Gabriel’s trophy date. But Gabriel’s pride wasn’t coming from challenging Metatron, it was coming from Sam being there with him, so Sam was happy to play along. He made sure to put his arm around Gabriel whenever Metatron was looking, and whisper sweet nothings into Gabriel’s ear as Metatron passed. After a few more glasses of champagne, Sam and Gabriel were truly having a ball. Finally, Gabriel suggested they get something more substantial to drink, and they joined Dean and Castiel at the bar.

Sam froze when he saw Gadreel.

“What? What’s wrong?” Gabriel asked suddenly.

Sam shook his head, “Nothing, I just… I feel like I know him.”

Gabriel ordered for them while Sam caught up with Dean.

“Did you see Metatron? He’s pissed.” Sam smiled.

“Yeah, this is actually kind of awesome.” Dean squeezed Castiel’s hand.

Castiel seemed to have finally relaxed, and was sipping his frozen drink contentedly.

Gabriel passed Sam a green mojito and sat beside him.

“So did you see Crowley’s here?” Dean asked.

“What?” Sam looked around wildly, reaching into his jacket.

Gabriel stopped him, sharing a knowing look with Castiel.

“Yeah.” Dean huffed, “Balthazar brought him as his date.”

Gabriel gave a shout of laughter, “Oh… that’s genius.” He smiled fondly, “I love that angel.”

Sam gave him a look, so Gabriel leaned in and nuzzled him affectionately. Sam laughed and pushed him off.

Soon, a group of angels from Castiel’s old garrison came by to say hi, and Castiel introduced them to the group.

“Sam, Dean, this is Uriel, Hester, and Inias.”

“Yes.” Uriel said, “And Anna is over there with Hannah.”

Castiel and Dean both looked over to the two women chatting by the stage.

Sam looked away.

“Good. Good” Castiel nodded awkwardly, “Tell her I say hi.”

“I’ll call her over.” Uriel said, oblivious to Castiel's trepidation. He caught the redhead’s attention and waved her over.

Dean was looking anywhere but at Castiel.

Anna came over, smiling at him, “Hello Castiel. And… oh! Dean.” She stared at him.

Dean pretended to just notice her, giving her an overly politely smile, “Hey. How are you, Anna?”

Castiel couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Anna looked in a long, purple dress. He kept eyeing Dean.

“And, Sam! How are you?” Anna gravitated towards him.

“Hi Anna. You look nice.” Sam swallowed, “Say, Gabriel, weren’t you just asking me to go do something that’s nowhere near here?”

Gabriel looked at him, “You mean go make out in the coat closet? Hellz yeahs, let’s go.” Gabriel took his drink and dragged Sam off.

Anna’s gaze fell back to Dean. She bit her lips, nodding awkwardly, “Right. So.”

“Dean’s my date.” Castiel told her brusquely. Dean nearly facepalmed, “He’s here as my date.” He clarified unnecessarily.

Anna nodded again, “Right. Well. It was good seeing you, Dean.” She smiled at him, then left with Uriel, Hester, and Inias.

Dean stared at Castiel.

“W...what?” He asked.

Dean grinned, “Smooth.”

“She was… flirting with you.”

“Yeah, probably because we hooked up on her last night on Earth.”

Castiel paled, “Exactly.”

Dean set his drink down, looking oddly smug, “Don’t tell me… are you jealous?”

Castiel’s eyes widened, “You were jealous of Hannah.”

“Yeah, because she wants to jump your feathers!”

“And Anna wants…!”

Dean cut him off, “Wanna go make ‘em both jealous?”

Castiel faltered, “What? How?”

Dean glanced around, “Come on.” He took Castiel by the hand and led him away from the bar. Soon they were weaving into the crowd of dancing angels. Dean caught Anna looking away, so he held out his hand for Castiel.

Castiel stared at it.

“Take my hand, Cas.” Dean muttered, “And put your arm around my waist.”

Castiel did so, then was surprised to find Dean pulling him close. He led Castiel into a slow, simple dance, moving in the time with the music and the other angels around them.

Castiel relaxed a little, “I didn’t know you could dance.”

“I can’t. Not really anyway. Just follow my lead.”

Castiel did as Dean said. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Soon, Dean and Castiel had both forgotten about Anna and Hannah, and were dancing happily together, joking and smiling.

“Hey.” Sam appeared beside them with Gabriel. He was retying his tie hastily.

Dean eyed him knowingly, “How was the coat closet?”

Sam grinned sheepishly, “Good. How’s Anna?”

“Who?”

Sam smiled, then let Gabriel lead him into a dance.

As Sam and Dean danced with their angels, they both noticed Balthazar and Crowley on the other side of the marble dance floor, doing a kind of tipsy funeral march. They had just gotten done talking with Naomi, who was now giving Balthazar a dark look. Her date, a clean cut angel Sam thought was named Bartholomew, sighed.

For once, Sam didn’t mind Crowley being there. He shared a look with Dean, who seemed to feel the same way.

“Alright everyone!” Metatron had gotten back up on the stage. The music quieted, and everyone turned to look at him. Metatron was back in full swagger, gazing out over his adoring (sort of) audience, “According to Greenwich Mean Time… it is now midnight, December 25th! Merry Christmas!” He cheered.

There was a general cheer and clapping from the crowd. Fireworks of red, green, silver, and gold lit up the high ceilings, their lights dancing like the aurora borealis.

“Merry Christmas, Sam.” Dean said.

“Merry Christmas, Dean.” He smiled back. Then Gabriel was taking Sam into a passionate kiss, and Castiel followed cue, kissing Dean under the mistletoe.

Once midnight had struck, the party became a bit wilder; Or at least as wild as angels could get. The band picked back up, playing upbeat, jazzy Christmas music, while Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel traded spiked eggnog shots. Even Balthazar and Crowley joined them. Soon, Dean was leading the angels in toasting to the New Year, something Metatron had been trying to initiate for ten minutes.

Metatron glared at Gadreel, who blatantly ignored him. He’d taken off his Christmas lights and given them to Gabriel, who had put them over Sam’s head. Crowley chuckled in approval. Even Anna and Hannah stopped looking away whenever Dean and Castiel kissed. By the end of the night, the two ladies were holding hands and dancing together. Even Alfie was sharing a dance with a short angel named Ambriel, whose glasses were slightly skewed from laughing too much.

Dean had his arm around Castiel, and Gabriel’s hand was permanently fixed in Sam’s back pocket.

The party finally winded down by sunrise. The castle seemed to glow in the morning light and one by one, the blue fireplaces flickered off. Gabriel and Castiel offered to take a now tipsy Sam and Dean back home.

“Nah. How about you send us to a beach somewhere. That sounds better than Kansas.” Dean slurred.

“Here here.” Sam agreed, “We can get more Christmas trees.”

Gabriel grinned, and even Castiel gave a rare smile.

“Yes... been enjoying the unusual cold spell in Kansas I sent for you?” Metatron had appeared between Sam and Dean. They both stared at him, sobering up instantly.

“You… _you_ did that?” Sam sputtered.

“I did.” Metatron grinned proudly, “I thought maybe you boys could use a little Christmas cheer for the holidays.”

“You realized that made the news right? ‘Global warming crisis in Kansas, USA’.” Sam laughed.

“I call bullshit.” Dean added, “You just wanted to snow us in so we couldn’t mess up your party.”

Metatron frowned, “Yes… but I can see my efforts have gone to waste.”

Gabriel and Castiel both a step forward.

Metatron raised his hands in mock defensive, “I’m not here to make war. Just to wish you all… a Merry Christmas.”

Dean considered him for a moment, then held out his hand to shake, “Good party, Metatron.”

Sam, Gabriel, and Castiel stared at him.

Metatron took his hand hesitantly, “Thanks. Maybe I’ll relax on my no humans rule next year. You hall do seem to have quite the Christmas spirit.” He admitted.

Sam smiled, “Sure thing.”

Metatron walked away, leaving the four of them to their conversation.

“So. You guys ready to get out of here?” Gabriel asked.

Sam and Dean shared a quick glance.

“Yeah, but...” Dean started.

“Just… one more thing.” Sam nodded at Dean.

They both got up and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Gabriel and Castiel in curious silence. After a few minutes of chatting with Gadreel, they reappeared, and Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel left with the rest of the departing crowd.

“It really is beautiful out here.” Castiel said as they stepped out into the cold, polar sunrise. It was a frozen tundra of sparkling white ice and snow; A beautiful, alien world. The castle behind them now looked like nothing more than an igloo. Sam idly wondered if a survey crew would ever stumble upon it while searching for penguins.

“What do you say we go find those caribou?” Gabriel grinned.

“No.” Dean said firmly, “Let’s go home.”

“By the way, what were you guys doing back there before we left?” Gabriel asked curiously.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks, “We’ll tell you about it later.” Sam said.

And with that, Gabriel and Castiel poofed them all back to the bunker for a warm, festive, Christmas morning.

Back at the castle, Metatron and Gadreel were cleaning up. The place was littered with empty glasses, mistletoe, tinsel, and other miscellaneous rubbish. Metatron still had on his Santa hat, but he’d removed the beard. Gadreel was wiping down the bar when he called out for Metatron.

“Yes, Gadreel.” He sighed.

“Someone left something behind. It has your name on it.”

Metatron glanced at him in confusion, “What?” He went behind the bar to see what has happening.

Gadreel handed him a large, wrapped gift with a green bow on top signed, “To Metatron. Merry Christmas. From, Santa.” Metatron chuckled to himself, “Ohoho… a secret admirer perhaps...”

“It says… from Santa.” Gadreel corrected him.

Metatron rolled his eyes, “Go clean something, will you?”

Gadreel dropped his rag and walked away.

Metatron set the package down on the bar and opened it greedily. His face fell. It was some sort of Santa look alike. Before Metatron could figure out how it worked, music roared through the castle, magically magnified as if by angelic means.

“ _Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad!_ ”

“What on Earth!” Metatron hollered, “ _Gadreel_! We’re under attack!”

The music shook decorations and icicles off the ceiling. Liquor glasses shattered, icy pillars cracked, and Gadreel was no where to be found.

“ _Winchesters_!”

“ _I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas! I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ From the bottom of my heart! ♫ 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! It's not quite the end - I plan on posting at least one more chapter. My last prompt is 'Happy New Year!' so I intend on making it a very happy new year for Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabe.
> 
> ❅ ❅ ❅
> 
> Here are my usual notes:
> 
> I wrote this as part of the Gabriel Monthly Challenge and spnfanficpond's Weekly Episode Writing Challenge on tumblr, the Supernatural Amino's Holiday Prompt List, and their Hunters Writing Club (December). Basically, a whole bunch of Christmassy prompts. I'm a busy women, so I'm smushing every single prompt into one big fic and I'll be posting it until Christmas.  
> Here are the prompts for this chapter:
> 
> Gabriel Monthly Challenge  
> AU/Trope - Fake Dating for the Holidays
> 
> Amino's Holiday Prompt List  
> 8\. underneath the mistletoe  
> 13\. igloos  
> 14\. the North Pole  
> 24\. Santa Clause and/or his elves  
> 30\. fireworks
> 
> Enjoy! And Happy Holidays!


End file.
